Stand By Your Man
by calif0rnia-girl
Summary: Carlisle cheats on Esme with a nurse from the hospital. Edward stops by and accidentally finds out. He seeks the help of his sisters, Nicole and Rosalie. Most of the chapters will be a song fic.
1. The Daily Dose Of Gossip

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anyone or anything from Twilight. I'm just a girl who is bored**

**out of her mind and is having a hard time keeping her imagination to herself.**

**This story doesn't connect to my other stories. So don't wonder why on some of my stories/future **

**stories my own personal characters have different ages. I've decided that Nicole's power is **

**Telekinesis. Kinda like Jean Grey of the X-Men? And just like what I said on "The Gift" Nicole is a REAL kid of Esme and Carlisle. Don't ask how. It's pretty complicated. Set before Edward met **

**Bella. So no Renesmee yet. Honestly, I'm not that fond of Renesmee. Sorry guys.**

_Italicized words are what people are saying in their heads. (I don't really know how to say it in a different way.)_

_**Bold and Italicized words are people's voices from the other end. (Phone conversations and stuff.)**_

**ATTENTION: PARDON MY STRONG USE OF LANGUAGES, AND TERMS. IT IS REALLY NEEDED WITH THIS STORY. SO IF YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH FOUL LANGUAGE, LEAVE THIS **

**PAGE!**

**Summary: Carlisle cheats on Esme with a nurse from the hospital. Edward stops by and accidentally finds out. He seeks the help of his sisters, Nicole and Rosalie. Esme wants revenge.**

**Chapter 1: The Daily Dose Of Gossip**

It was a typical quiet and rainy day at the hospital. So the staff have nothing to do except gossip about non other than the good-looking doctor of Forks General Hospital. Carlisle Cullen.

Nurse 1: "Oh! Did you hear the latest gossip about Dr. Cullen?"

Nurse 2: "Nooo...! What is it about?"

Nurse 1: "A lot of people have been saying that he's cheating on his wife!"

Nurse 2: "Really?"

Nurse 1: "Yeah!"

Nurse 2: "With who!"

Nurse 1: "Who else? Nurse Francesca!"

Nurse 2: "The hospital slut?"

Nurse 1: "Ding, ding, ding!"

Nurse 2: "I'm pretty sure Dr. Cullen wouldn't go that low and hook-up with her. Right?"

Nurse 1: "You'll never know."

Dr. Alejandro: "Good morning ladies."

Nurse 1 & Nurse 2: "Good morning doc!"

Dr. Alejandro: "What's the latest gossip today?"

Nurse 1: "Dr. Cullen is cheating on his wife with Nurse Francesca..."

Dr. Alejandro: "Pfft! As if! Carlisle wouldn't go that low!"

Nurse 2: "I told you! And seriously doc? Carlisle? Since when are you guys on first name basis?"

Dr. Alejandro: "Since I met his wife."

Nurse 2: "Really? When?"

Dr. Alejandro: "Last night. She picked him up."

Nurse 1: "What does she look like? Is she pretty? Ugly?"

Nurse 2: "She has to be pretty, right? She's his wife after all!"

Dr. Alejandro: "Pretty is such an insult to her if you ask me. I think of her as divine and exquisite!"

Nurse 1: "Wow. I really wanna meet her now!"

Nurse 2: "Me too!"

Their gossips continued as Edward walked into the hospital. He wanted to know when they will be moving to a different town again. He laughed to himself as he heard the two nurses and doctor

talking about his parents. He walked towards Carlisle's office and was about to knock when he heard a noise. It wasn't just the regular noise that he often hears. It wasn't the scratching of a pen on

paper, or papers flipping on the board and etc. It was a noise of pleasure. A noise that Edward didn't expect to hear. He opened the door slightly and saw Carlisle leaning on the table. His back

towards him, and there was a petite red haired female below him. Edward closed the door quietly and left. Once he was out of the hospital and in his Volvo, he called Nicole and Rosalie.

_**Nicole: "Hello?"**_

Edward: "Nicole, it's Edward."

_**Nicole: "Hey, what's up?"**_

Edward: "Is Rosalie with you?"

_**Nicole: "Nope. She went to go hunting ... I think."**_

Edward: "I need you to leave the house now. Don't tell anyone where you're going. Make sure that you're alone. Meet me in the library."

_**Nicole: "Okay. Is there something wrong though?"**_

Edward: "I can't tell you right now. Just meet me there okay?"

_**Nicole: "Okay. What about Rosalie?"**_

Edward: "I'll call her when I hang up. Don't wait for her. Just go now."

_**Nicole: "Alright. Bye."**_

Edward hang up and called Rosalie next.

Edward: "Rosalie!"

_**Rosalie: "Well hello to you to. Can't you at least be polite?"**_

Edward: "No time for that right now! I need you to meet me at the library now! I called Nicole and she's on her way."

_**Rosalie: "What? You can't just call me and demand to meet you somewhere and why did you ask Nicole!"**_

Edward: "It's hard to explain. I'll tell you when you get to the library. It's about Carlisle."

_**Rosalie: "Fine. But I deserve an explanation you..."**_

Before she could finish, Edward already hang up.

Rosalie: "Asshole."

She ran back to the house and sped away with her red BMW.

Edward got to the library 10 minutes after. It was supposedly 25 minutes. But with the situation at hand, he made it in 10 minutes. As he was tiger walking towards the entrance, saw Nicole's white

Lamborghini and Rosalie's red BMW. He saw them sitting on one of the tables. The farthest one on the dark corner. They immediately jumped up and started asking him questions. He held his hand up

and motioned for them to sit back down.

Rosalie: "What is this about Edward?"

Nicole: "Yeah Edward. I got here as fast as I could. I probably broke every driving rules known to mankind..."

Rosalie: "Ugh. Same."

Edward: "Let me tell you what happened first alright? Wait for me to finish before you start asking questions."

Nicole: "Yes, yes, yes. Now, what is it?"

Edward told them the whole story not missing a single detail.

Nicole: "You mean... Daddy cheated on mommy?"

Edward: "IS CHEATING on..."

Rosalie: "WHY!" she asked loudly. Causing the librarian to glare at her. Rosalie glared back.

Edward: "I don't know..."

Nicole: "We have to leave then! We have to go and tell mom!"

Edward: "I know. But I have a better idea."

Nicole: "This isn't a time for experimenting Edward! Mom has to know about this!"

Edward: "I know! But I want Carlisle to be the one to tell her!"

Nicole: "What difference does it make if dad is the one going to be telling her or us?"

Edward: "She wouldn't believe us. She's only going to think that we're telling her about some gossip from the hospital. And she'll just wave her hand dismissively and go back to whatever she's doing!"

Rosalie: "He has a point there..."

Nicole: "I guess we can..."

Back at the hospital... a couple of seconds after Edward left, while Carlisle was doing... you know... IT? He smelled Edward's scent. He immediately froze and turned around. He saw the door still

closed. But why can he smell his scent? He pulled away and began to re-dress.

Nurse Angelica: "Carlisle! I was so close! Why did you... What are you doing? Why are you getting dressed!"

Carlisle: "I... I forgot something!"

He slipped out of the door. Outside, Edward's scent was so strong. It was leading towards the exit.

_Carlisle: "SHIT!"_

He ran in human speed towards the exit just in time to see Edward's silver Volvo screech out of the parking lot. He pulled out the keys to his black Mercedes and headed home.

_Carlisle: "OH GOD! I HOPE EDWARD DOESN'T TELL ESME! WHY DID I EVER DO THIS! WHY DID I CHEAT ON ESME? ESME... MY ANGEL... WHAT WILL SHE THINK OF ME!"_

He kept on mentally cursing himself. When he got home, he opened the garage and was surprised that Edward's silver Volvo was no where to be seen. As he got closer to the door leading upstairs to

the house, he saw that Rosalie's red BMW and Nicole's white Lamborghini wasn't there either. When he stepped inside, he saw that Emmett was sitting in front of the TV with Jasper beside him playing

on the Wii. Alice was on the couch reading a Vogue magazine.

Emmett & Jasper: "Hey Carlisle!"

Carlisle: "Hey guys."

Alice: "Esme's upstairs." she said without looking up from her magazine."

Carlisle: "Thank you."

Alice: "Mhm. No problem."

Jasper looked at him oddly.

_Carlisle: "Uh oh. He must have sensed my nervousness..."_

Jasper: "Carlisle..."

Carlisle: "I'm fine Jasper."

Alice looked up and watched the exchange between the two of them. It was interrupted by Emmett.

Emmett: "JASPER! The enemy is closing in! HELP ME!"

Jasper turned back to game. Completely forgetting about Carlisle. Alice looked at him once more and then looked back down to the magazine. Carlisle walked up the stairs and went inside their

bedroom. Esme was sitting on the bed reading a book.

Carlisle: "Hey."

Esme: "Hi."

Carlisle walked towards her and gave her a kiss. The kiss deepened until Esme pushed him away.

Carlisle: "Is there something wrong?"

Esme: "You smell..."

Carlisle momentarily froze.

_Carlisle: "This is it. Oh God. She's going to ask me why I smell like some other woman... Oh no..."_

Esme: "- like anestheptics."

Carlisle: "I... Huh?"

Esme: "Anestheptics. You know... The usual hospital smell?"

Carlisle: "Oh! I'm sorry. I'll go take a shower."

Esme: "Mhm. You SHOULD." she teased.

Carlisle: "Haha. Where's the kids?"

Esme: "Which one?"

Carlisle: "Nicole, Edward, and Rosalie."

Esme: "Edward said that he was going to stop by at the hospital to ask you about something, Nicole hurriedly left mumbling something about a school project that she was supposed to work on, and

Rosalie came running back from hunting with Emmett also mumbling something about a school project that she has to go work on with Nicole."

Carlisle: "Oh..."

Esme: "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Carlisle: "Oh, no. I was just wondering. Because their cars weren't in the garage."

Esme: "Okay. Well? What are you waiting for? Go take a bath now! I want to spend some time with you."

**To be continued...**

**Ok. This is the first chapter. Some chapters will probably be song fics. So, expect a lot of songs! Playing the songs while you read will probably be nice. But that won't be until... IDK? Whenever **

**I think I should make it a song fic. I might include some old songs. But it depends on the situation...**

**Songs that I might include or mention:**

**Hero by: Enrique Iglesias**

**Thank You For The Music by: Amanda Seyfried**

**Without You by: Hinder**

**Girlfriend by: Avril Lavigne**

**How Do You Love Someone by: Ashley Tisdale**

**Tell Me Lies by: Ashley Tisdale**

**Keep Holding On by: Avril Lavigne**

**The Best Damn Thing by: Avril Lavigne**

**Don't Wanna Lose You Now by: The Backstreet Boys**

**Gonna Get Caught by: Demi Lovato**

**Everytime You Lie by: Demi Lovato**

**Everything You're Not by: Demi Lovato**

**Big Girls Don't Cry by: Fergie feat. Sean Kingston**

**Knock You Down by: Keri Hilson**

**Speechless by: Lady Gaga**

**Bad Romance by: Lady Gaga**

**Secrets by: The Pierces**

**Apologize by: One Republic**

**All Out Of Love by: Westlife**

**Temptation by: Cote de Pablo**

**I Wanna Be Bad by: Willa Ford**

**Now, don't freak out guys! I know that it's a lot! This isn't final. I'm just sayin' that I might use some of the songs on the list as a reference to Edward's, Nicole's and Rosalie's plans. .ahem- And **

**Esme's revenge. -ahemahemahemHINTahemahemahem- But anyway, if you guys don't like some of the songs there, like I said, its not really final and some will only be a reference...**

**You guys know I really love reviews!(:**


	2. Songs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Yiruma songs or Yiruma himself.**

**For some of the chapters, Nicole will be using Yiruma songs. Pretend that she was the one that composed them. So yeah. Edward plays the guitar, Rosalie the violin, Alice the flute, Emmett the drums, **

**and Jasper the trumpet.**

**Chapter 2: Songs**

After Carlisle took a shower, he "spent some time", if you know what I mean, with Esme. Everything was the same as always. They went downstairs and sat on the couch watching Emmett and Jasper

play Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare.

Emmett: "Oh yeah! That's how we kick ass!"

Jasper: "Why do you have to be so loud!"

Emmett: "Cuz I want to be?"

Jasper: "Grow up!"

Emmett: "I don't want to!"

Alice: "Shut up Emmett."

Emmett: "Oh no little miss! You don't tell me to shut up!"

Jasper: "Don't talk to her that way!" he growled.

Emmett: "Alright, alright! Jeez... I was just kidding!"

Jasper: "Where do you think Edward, Rosalie, and Nicole are?"

Alice: "Library."

Esme: "All three of them?"

Alice: "Yes."

_Carlisle: "Shit, shit, shit."_

Emmett: "What's the matter Carlisle? Cat got your tongue?"

Carlisle: "Uh, no. I'm just thinking about some stuff that happened in the hospital."

Esme: "Honey, you're at home. Don't bring work here. You work hard enough."

Carlisle: "Sure..."

As her finished his last sentence, they heard the garage door opening.

_Carlisle: "Here it goes..."_

They heard three cars pulling up, the engine being turned off, the doors being slammed shut, the lock being set, footsteps going up the stairs. Nicole slammed the door open and ran upstairs. Rosalie

and Edward came soon after. They both have their we-mean-business-here faces on.

Emmett: "Hey babe. Finished with the project you guys were working on?"

Rosalie: "Not yet. Nicole need's to get the finishing touches."

Alice: "What is it?"

Jasper: "How can you not know?"

Alice: "Jazz... Have you forgotten? Nicole has telekinesis. I can't see her decisions unless she wants me to. Which is kinda weird since she always let me see..."

Rosalie: "Our project is a surprise. We can't let anyone see it just yet."

Esme: "Edward, you're awfully quiet today. Is there something wrong?"

Edward: "No."

Carlisle: "Don't speak to Esme like that."

Edward: "Since when do you have the right to care?"

Edward glared at Carlisle. Carlisle looked like as if he was caught red handed. Esme looked back and forth between them. Everyone looked shocked when Rosalie pulled Edward into the kitchen. And

instead of arguing with him, she whispered something so low that even with their vampire ears, they couldn't hear her. Edward rolled his eyes at her and she glared at him. The tension was broken

when Nicole came back downstairs with her iPod speakers.

Nicole: "So! We, and when I say we, I mean Rosalie, Edward, and I... Need your opinion on something!"

Rosalie: "Yesss... Why don't we all sit here in the kitchen?"

Everyone stood up and filed into the kitchen.

Edward: "Nicole, plug your speakers at the back."

Nicole: "Sure."

When everyone was seated, Edward continued to glare at Carlisle who still refused to look at him. Rosalie elbowed Edward twice.

Rosalie: "Eyes on Nicole please."

Nicole: "Thank you. Basically, our project is kinda like a census. We want to know what the percentage of husbands that are cheating on their wives are. So, like, we wanted to prepare a little

introduction video for it. But we can't decide what song we will be using. And that's where you guys come in. We just need your opinion on the songs. I put together a playlist on my iPod and I cut

some of the songs so only the best parts will play."

Rosalie: "Ready?"

Alice: "Yup!"

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend_

Edward: "That's Girlfriend by: Avril Lavigne. It's basically about somebody hating your girlfriend."

Rosalie: "Or MISTRESS." she hissed.

Edward looked at her and motioned for Nicole to continue with the songs.

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_

_It's hard to talk, to say what's deep inside_

_It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied_

Edward: "How Do You Love Someone by: Ashley Tisdale. Something about someone being sure that they wouldn't get hurt when they love this person..."

Rosalie: "Pfft. Lies..."

Carlisle looked ashamed...

_It's in your eyes, feelings can't be disguised_

_'Cause the truth makes me want you to tell me lies_

_My biggest fear is crying oceans of tears_

_I would rather you not be so sincere_

_How cold could you be?_

_What would you do if you were me?_

_I'm better off if it's a mystery_

_'Cause I don't wanna know if I kissed your lips for the last time_

_Please don't say if it's so, tell my heart it's not goodbye_

_And do this one thing for me, make up some story tonight_

_It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies_

Edward: "Well, the lyrics says it all. It's Tell Me Lies by: Ashley Tisdale."

Rosalie: "If only this world would be rid of all the liars you know? This would be a better place."

_You reeled me in with your smile_

_You made me melt with your voice_

_Now I've been gone now for a while_

_Just to find that I'm your seventh choice_

_And I don't wanna pay the cost_

_But it'd be best if you get lost_

_Because we know you'll never change_

_Don't say that you need me_

_And don't play these games with my mind_

_You better get outta my head cause you're wastin' your time_

_And don't say it's forever_

_And don't play, cause you had your shot_

_You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught_

_You promised me all of your tim_

_I guess I'm not the only one_

_But see it's my heart on the line this time_

_I'm your number one or I'm gone_

Nicole: "That was Gonna Get Caught by: Demi Lovato. I cut half of the song 'cause the chorus just repeats. But it's one of my favorite songs though. It's basically about the dude, cheating on the

dudette, and that the dudette is telling him to just get lost 'cause she's sick of his lies and stuff..."

Rosalie: "Hmmm... what do you think Edward?"

Edward: "I think it really fits the situation at hand... Why don't we listen to the other songs so we can have them pick?"

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not_

_So go ahead and slam the door 'cause you can'r shut me out_

_No, I don't, don't care what you say_

_'Cause all I really want is everything you're not_

Edward: "Everything You're Not by: Demi Lovato. I think it's similar to the other song. But on this one, the woman is, I think, questioning the guy what the other woman has over her that made him cheat."

Rosalie: "Funny... In my own opinion the MISTRESS doesn't have anything over the wife... The wife is waaay prettier than the OTHER WOMAN..."

Nicole: "Rosalie has a point... Let's see... I still have three more songs... Do you guys still want to listen?"

Emmett: "Hell yeah! I never knew you have good taste in music little sis!"

Nicole: "I'll take that as a compliment."

_I want your love, and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love, and all your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

Rosalie: "Now, this is one of MY favorite songs. Bad Romance by: Lady Gaga. It's about how two people could write a stupid love story 'cause the guy cheated on the girl."

Nicole: "Very epic if you ask me."

Edward: "I agree."

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_Id one of them is dead..._

_Why do you smile_

_Like you have told a secret_

_Now you're telling lies_

_Cause you're the one to keep it_

_But no one keeps a secret_

_No one keeps a scret_

_Why when we do our darkest deeds_

_Do we tell?_

_They burn in our brains_

_Become a living hell_

_Cause everyone tells_

_Everyone tells..._

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead..._

_Look into my eyes_

_Now you're getting sleepy_

_Are you hypnotized_

_By secrets that you're keeping?_

_I know what you're keeping_

_I know what you're keeping_

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead..._

Nicole: "I cut the choruses on this one. It repeats like, four times... But yeah.. I like this one. It's Secrets by: The Pierces"

Edward: "Its about a person is keeping secret and that person won't say it to anyone."

Rosalie: "Oh but they will..."

Nicole: "Hmmm... Yeah. Last song..."

_Temptation, temptation, temptation_

_oh, temptation, temptation, I can't resist_

_Dutch pink and Italian blue_

_He is there, oh waiting for you_

_my will has disappeared_

_now confusion is oh so clear_

_temptation, temptation, temptation_

_I can't resist_

Nicole: "Well, the lyrics say it all... Temptation by: Cote de Pablo"

Edward: "I don't really know how else to say this... but its about being tempted obviously."

Rosalie: "Why do SOME men have to be so stupid?"

Nicole: "Okay. That's all the songs. What do you guys think?"

Alice: "I can't decide! I like all of it!"

Jasper: "Ummm... Temptation?"

Alice: "Haha. Of course you would choose that! It's your kinda music!"

Jasper: "They asked!"

Alice: "Righhht... I like Tell Me Lies."

Nicole: "That's mine too!"

Alice: "Yes! Great minds think alike!"

Rosalie: "Emmett?"

Emmett: " I like Secrets. It has this air of mystery around it."

Rosalie: "Mhm. Well, I like Gonna Get Caught. Edward?"

Edward: "Tell Me Lies. Esme?"

Esme: "How Do You Love Someone?"

Edward: "Nice choice. What about you DAD?"

Carlisle: "Ahem. Um... Everything You're Not?"

Rosalie: "Interesting."

Carlisle: "Edward?"

Rosalie and Nicole turned to look at him.

Edward: "Yes?"

Carlisle: "I need to have a quick word with you outside..."

Edward: "Oh SURE."

Carlisle ignored the venom in Edward's voice and walked out of the house and into the woods.

**Well, that's chapter 2. I'm starting to write chapter 3 right now. If I get inspired I might add chapter 4(:**

**You know I love reviews!**


	3. Leaving

**Chapter 3: Leaving**

Carlisle walked towards the forest with Edward a feet behind him. Once out of earshot, Carlisle whipped around and faced Edward.

Carlisle: "What was that about?"

Edward: "What was what about?"

Carlisle: "Don't play dumb with me Edward! I know you saw what happened in the hospital!"

Edward: "Your point is?"

Carlisle: "I... Don't tell Esme..."

Edward: "Why not?"

Carlisle: "Because I don't want to hurt her..."

Edward: "Well you should've thought about that before you cheated on her did you?"

Carlisle: "I wasn't thinking! I was just... Tempted..."

Edward: "Congratulations! You can now use one of the songs on Nicole's playlist!"

Carlisle: "Edward..."

Edward: "No Carlisle. I want you to tell Esme about what happened in the hospital. If you don't, I will."

Carlisle: "Okay. I'll tell her now..."

Edward turned around and ran back inside the house. When Carlisle came back in everyone was in the living room. They were playing Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince this time. Emmett vs. Alice.

Carlisle: "Esme?"

Esme: "Yes darling?"

Carlisle: "Can I talk to you upstairs for a moment?"

Esme: "Sure."

They went up the stairs and closed their door. Nicole used her power to block out their noise and no one except her, Rosalie, and Edward can hear what's going on upstairs.

Esme: "Carlisle, what is this about?"

Carlisle: "Esme, you know I love you right?"

Esme: "Of course."

Carlisle: "And you never doubted my love for you?"

Esme: "Never! Carlisle, what is going on with you?"

Carlisle: "I... I..."

Before Carlisle could finish his pager went off.

Carlisle: "Oh. I'm sorry Esme. I need to get back to the hospital..."

Esme: "Oh... But what about the thing that you wanted to tell me?"

Carlisle: "Oh yeah. I love you so much..."

Esme: "Oh... I love you too!"

Carlisle kissed her goodbye and went downstairs. Edward was waiting at the bottom of the steps. Carlisle glared at him and didn't say anything. As he walked downstairs towards his black Mercedes, he can feel Edward and Rosalie burning a whole at his back. Before he left, he saw Nicole look sadly upstairs. It hurt him to see his daughter hurt because of his mistakes.

_Carlisle: "I' sorry Nicole. I'm really sorry."_

When he left, Edward dragged Nicole and Rosalie back outside the forest. Esme came down a minute after they left.

Esme: "Where are they again?"

Emmett: "Edward dragged them to the forest."

Esme shot Jasper a questioning glance and he just shrugged. She went outside and followed their scent. It led her in the middle of the forest. She could hear them talking about Carlisle.

Nicole: "I can't believe daddy didn't tell her..."

Rosalie: "We already gave him a chance. I knew that bastard wouldn't do any good!"

_Esme: "What the hell are they talking about?"_

Nicole: "Edward, are you gonna tell mommy?"

Edward: "I don't know... I don't really know how to say it... We can't just go up to her and say, oh yeah Esme, I stopped by at the hospital and saw that Carlisle is cheating on you with one of the red headed nurses!"

Nicole: "What do we do then? Daddy won't tell her!"

Rosalie: "Why don't we wait until tonight? If he doesn't tell her, then we will. I don't know if she'll believe us, but it's better than not telling her."

Esme was shocked with what she heard.

_Esme: "So that's why the three of them are acting so strange! But Carlisle? How could he do something like this? How can he be unfaithful?"_

Esme ran back to the house before they can sense her presence. The trio arrived three minutes later. Later that night, Carlisle came back home. He went upstairs to his and Esme's bedroom.

Carlisle: "Hi."

Esme ignored him...

Carlisle: "Is there something wrong?"

Esme: "With me? No. Is there something YOU want to tell me?"

Carlisle took gulped.

Carlisle: "No... Nothing in particular..."

Esme: "I see..."

Esme stood up and went out of their room. He didn't see Esme for the rest of the night. Next morning, everything was the same. Except it wasn't only Edward, Rosalie, or Nicole that wasn't looking at him anymore. Even Esme. Jasper sensed the tension in the room and calmed everyone. Alice just stared at Nicole and Emmett stared at Rosalie. When Carlisle left and Esme was sure that he wasn't within hearing range, she stood up and faced all of them.

Esme: "I want all of you to pack your bags right now. As soon as all of you are done, we are leaving."

Emmett: "What about Carlisle?"

Esme: "Forget him."

Jasper: "Is there anything wrong? Are you guys fighting?"

Esme: "Yes. There is something wrong. HE CHEATED ON ME."

Edward looked away, Rosalie glared at the floor, and Nicole looked like she was about to cry.

Jasper: "How are you so sure that he cheated on you?"

Esme: "I heard people talking..."

The trio looked up at her and stared.

Emmett: "Don't you think that maybe it's only one of the gossips that those nurses are spreading?"

Esme: "No. I heard it from very trust worthy people..."

Alice: "Who?"

"US."

They all looked at the back where Rosalie, Nicole, and Edward was standing.

Edward: "I saw what happened with my own eyes... When I left the hospital, I called Nicole and Rosalie and told them what happened. I made them promise not to tell Esme yet because I wanted Carlisle to be the one to tell her about... you know... And if WE were the ones to tell her, she wouldn't believe us. Just look at what Emmett said... He thinks that it's one of the rumors again..."

Emmett: "Oh..."

Esme: "Now, I want you all to pack your belongings as fast as possible. We're leaving now!"

Nicole stood up and hugged her.

Nicole: "I'm sorry..."

Esme: "It wasn't anyone's fault here. It's Carlisle's and that nurse."

Nicole: "I'm still sorry..."

Esme: "Don't be sweetheart. Now, go upstairs and pack your bags."

Nicole: "Okay..."

Alice: "Where are we going?"

Esme: "I bought a house in Quebec. Carlisle doesn't know about it yet. So we're safe there."

Rosalie: "Esme..."

Esme: "Look, it's fine..."

Rosalie: "No it's not. You shouldn't have found out about it like that..."

Esme: "It was either that or not knowing about it at all..."

Edward: "We're sorry..."

Esme: "Again, it's fine."

They all packed their bags. Emmett for once was quiet through the whole thing. When they were done, every room was practically empty. They all loaded their bags in their cars and a parade of the most expensive sports cars started. Edward leading with his silver Volvo, Emmett second with his orange Bugatti, Rosalie with her red BMW convertible, Nicole with her white Lamborghini convertible, Esme with her dark green Bentley, Alice with her yellow Porsche, and Jasper with his gray Maserati.

Meanwhile, at the hospital...

Nurse Angelica: "Carlisle! Where were you yesterday? You didn't come back!"

Carlisle: "I had things to take care of..."

Nurse Angelica: "More important than me?"

Carlisle: "Perhaps..."

Nurse Angelica: "Oh come on! Did your wife call you again?"

Carlisle: "No... It was my son..."

Nurse Angelica: "Oh please. Will you just forget about your little family and just be with me? I have no kids or what so ever. I'm so much easier to take care of..."

Carlisle ignored her and went in his office. He has this weird feeling that he can't shake off of him. Was it because Esme kept on ignoring him? Was it because Nicole couldn't even look at him? Which one is it really? He picked up the phone and dialed their home phone.

"_**Hi. You've reached the Cullen family. Sorry we can't get to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you. Thanks."**_

He pressed redial...

"_**Hi. You've reached the Cullen family. Sorry we can't get to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you. Thanks."**_

He called Edward...

"_**Hello. You've reached Edward. Sorry can't get to my phone right now. Leave a message."**_

He called Emmett...

"_**Hey what's up dude? You reached Emmett. Sorry can't get to the phone right now. Leave a freakin' message that I obviously need to get back to!"**_

He called Rosalie...

"_**Hey it's Rosalie, leave a message!"**_

He called Nicole...

"_**Hey! You reached Nicole C. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"**_

He called Alice...

"_**Hey it's Alice! Leave a message!"**_

He called Jasper...

"_**Hi. This is Jasper. Leave your name and number after the beep!"**_

Lastly, he called Esme... Why was he so nervous?

"_**Hi. This is Esme. Leave a message."**_

He dropped the phone. Why was he so nervous about them not picking up the phone?

_Carlisle: "Maybe they went hunting...?"_

But he still couldn't shake off that weird feeling that something was wrong...

Back on the freeway... Everyone was surprisingly quiet. Emmett occasionaly asked everyone a "Would You Rather" question.

Nicole: "Okay, Emmett... I'm really wierded out by your questions..."

Emmett: "Not my fault!"

Nicole turned her radio on to block out the noise that he was making. The song was called Big Girls Don't Cry Remix.

Nicole: "Hey Emmett?"

Emmett: "Yeah?"

Nicole: "Wanna sing this song with me? You sing Sean Kingston's part?"

Emmett: "Sure!"

**(I suggest you guys listen to the song... Cuz you guys might get confused. Plus, it's a nice song!)**

_Emmet:_

_REMIXXXX! Kingston, JR, Fergie_

_Nicole:_

_La da da da,_

_Emmett:_

_La da da da_

_Ring ring, who's calling that's my baby gurl on the phone (girl on the phone)_

_She say she need some space say she wanna leave me alone (leave me alone)_

_But I ain't tripping cause she said it on her own_

_That's just the way life goes_

_Lemme know that big girls don't cry but please let me explain (let me explain)_

_Can we please work things out before you go on your own way (on your way)_

_See I got a lot a things on my mind and I know your feelin' the same (feelin' the same)_

_Cause the situation's outta control_

_Nicole & Emmett:_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothin' to do with you  
Im feelin' blue lets work things out  
Cause I don't know what to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket but I gotta get a move on with my life  
That's just the way it has to go  
And big girls don't cry_

_Nicole:_

_The smell of your skin lingers (lingers)  
On me now (C'mon)  
Probably on your flight back to your hometown (hometown) (Is that right)  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby (baby) (c'mon)  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, serentity  
_

_Nicole & Emmett:_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothin' to do with you  
Im feelin' blue lets work things out  
Cause I don't know what to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket but I gotta get a move on with my life  
That's just the way it has to go  
And big girls don't cry_

_Emmett:_

_What should I do. I'm missin' you  
And I feel so down  
Now that your gone, I can't go on  
This must be the end  
_

_Nicole & Emmett:_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothin' to do with you  
Im feelin' blue lets work things out  
Cause I don't know what to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket but I gotta get a move on with my life  
That's just the way it has to go  
And big girls don't cry_

The song faded and Alice clapped. Everyone in their cars heard them because of their vampire hearing skills.

Alice: "Wow! You guys sing really good!"

Emmett: "Duh! It's me!"

Alice: "Actually, I like Nicole's voice better..."

Nicole: "Ha! In your face!"

Rosalie laughed at them.

Emmett: "Aww! Rosie! Not you too!"

Rosalie: "Sorry honey. I like Nicole's voice too."

Emmett: "Fine. Be like that."

On the other car... Esme was just quiet.

_Esme: "That song... It's so... It fits the situation between me and Carlisle..."_

Edward: "Esme..."

_Esme: "Stay out of my thoughts Edward. Just this once. Please."_

The rest of the car ride was quiet...

**To be continued...**


	4. A Letter To Romeo

**Chapter 4: A Letter To Romeo**

Back in Forks, at the same time...

Carlisle still can't get the weird feeling off. Whoever said that vampires can't get headaches were certainly wrong. Angelica was all over him and the other doctors and nurses were starting to take notice.

_Carlisle: "Maybe I should just go home... There's nothing much to do here anyway."_

He stood up and went out of his office.

Nurse 2: "Bye doctor!"

Nurse Angelica: "Bye Carlisle!"

He sent her daggers. The other nurses started snickering. He got into his Mercedes and headed home.

_Carlisle: "Why is the house so quiet?"_

Whenever he gets home, he usually hears them playing with the game consoles, Esme humming and cleaning in the kitchen, or just random noises that would tell him that they were there. When he opened the garage, his eyes widened. ALL of their cars weren't there. No BMW, Bentley, Lamborghini, Volvo, Porsche, Maserati, or Bugatti in sight. It was just an empty garage. He ran out of his car and into the house. There was no one there. The games and the consoles weren't there. He ran upstairs to Emmett and Rosalie's room, empty. Jasper's and Alice's? Empty. Edward's? Empty. Edward's guitar wasn't there either. Nicole's room? Empty. Her music sheets weren't there too. His and Esme's room? No Esme there. He went to their closet and it was empty. All of her clothes were gone. Only his clothes were left hanging in the closet.

He ran out of the house and went to the police station.

Carlisle: "Is Charlie Swan here?"

Security 1: "Yes. He's right in there." he said. Pointing towards the closed wooden door.

Carlisle burst in the room.

Carlisle: "Charlie?"

Charlie: "Oh hey. The security guard said that you were looking for me?"

Carlisle: "Did my family stop by here? Or did you see them pass by?"

Charlie: "If you're talking about that whole family that stopped by here with killer sports cars... Then..."

Carlisle: "What cars!"

Charlie: "A Volvo, Bugatti, BMW, Lamborghini, Bentley, Porsche, and a Maserati."

Carlisle: "Did you see the one with the Bentley!"

Charlie: "Yeah. A woman. She talked to me."

Carlisle: "Did she say anything?"

Carlisle: "She said that if you were ever to stop by here, I should give you this letter."

Charlie handed him the letter with his name on it.

Carlisle: "Thanks..."

Charlie: "Is there something going on?"

Carlisle: "No... Um... We just had a little misunderstanding..."

Charlie: "I see... Well, see you around..."

Carlisle: "Yeah."

Carlisle went outside and sat inside his car. He opened the letter. Looking at the neat handwriting.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_When you read this, our whole family is probably gone by now._

_I'm sorry I just left without saying goodbye._

_But, what the hell..._

_Why am I the one saying sorry when you were the one that did something wrong._

_Confused?_

_I don't think so..._

_You cheated on me._

_I don't even know how you were able to look at me yesterday without cracking..._

_Or even being able to look at me straight in the eyes and telling me that you love me..._

_Was it all a lie?_

_How come I have to find out from our children that you committed adultery?_

_Don't even try and blame them for telling me._

_They didn't..._

_They gave you a chance..._

_A chance that you took advantage of..._

_Were you even really needed at the hospital?_

_Or was it just your little red headed mistress that needs you?_

_I don't know what got into you and you committed this SORDID AFFAIR._

_But don't worry about me..._

_I'll be fine I guess..._

_Worry about your daughter..._

_Our only child Carlisle!_

_How does that make me look in front of her?_

_I can't even control my own husband!_

_The whole family knows about it..._

_I don't really care anymore..._

_Don't bother looking for us._

_Sincerely,_

_Esme_

He was suddenly numb. He doesn't know what hurts the most. The fact that Esme and their children left him because of the mistake that he made? Or is it because of the letter? _Sincerely_... Why did that simple harmless word stung him so much? His head was starting to hurt again. It was as if there were two people talking in his head.

"_Get yourself together!"_

"_Why? Why would I?"_

"_Because Esme needs you right now!"_

"_No she doesn't..."_

"_How are you so sure of that?"_

"_She left me... THEY left me!"_

"_Don't you think that maybe it's YOUR fault?"_

"_How is it my fault?"_

"_YOU were the one that cheated on HER!"_

"_I..."_

"_YOU didn't even break up with that red haired bimbo yet!"_

"_I..."_

"_Why? Why didn't you get rid of her yet?"_

"_Because I think... I also have feelings for her..."_

"_Really? YOU? And HER? You might as well have ripped your whole family into pieces and burned them!"_

"_WHY?"_

"_To save them from all of your I love you's with that bimbo! To save them from all the PAIN that YOU have caused them!"_

"_I..."_

"_There you go again! Speechless? Why don't you just sing that Lady Gaga song? YOU Carlisle Cullen are one of the most dumbest vampires in the entire universe!"_

Carlisle: "STOP!" he shouted.

After a couple of weeks, back in Quebec...

**(I'm gonna start using Yiruma songs here...)**

Everyone was sitting in the living room of their new house. It was just like the old times... Emmett and Jasper against each other, Rosalie and Alice playing poker, Edward dealing, Nicole on the piano, and Esme on the couch listening to the music. Minus Carlisle.

Esme: "Nicole?"

Nicole: "Hmm?"

Esme: "Would you play the song that you composed for me?"

Nicole: "Sure."

The music changed and turned into a soft tune.

Jasper: "What's the title of that song again?"

Nicole: "May Be."

Jasper: "Oh yeah. I like that too. That's one of your nicest compositions."

Nicole: "Thanks. And of course. This has to be one of the best. I wrote this just for mom."

The song ended a couple of minutes later.

Nicole: "Anything else mom?"

Esme: "Um... Can you play the song that you wrote for Carlisle and I?"

Nicole: "Um..."

She looked at Edward and Edward looked at Esme.

Esme: "Please... It has nothing to do with him... I just want to hear it..."

Edward nodded his head but kept his eyes on Esme.

Nicole started playing again.

Rosalie: "What's this song called again?"

Nicole: "27. May"

Emmett: "Why did you put that as a title?"

Nicole: "Because their anniversary is on the 27th of May."

Emmett: "Ohhh... I see..."

Nicole: "Mhm. Now, shut up. I think mom is trying to listen to the song..."

After the song ended, Esme stood up and hugged her daughter.

Esme: "Thank you."

Nicole: "No problem. Anything for you."

Esme went upstairs and lied on the bed.

**To be continued...**

**Well, that was a short chapter. I'll probably post up another chapter later.**

**Revised song list:**

**Hero by: Enrique Iglesias**

**Without You by: Hinder**

**Keep Holding On by: Avril Lavigne**

**The Best Damn Thing by: Avril Lavigne**

**Knock You Down by: Keri Hilson**

**I Wanna Be Bad by: Willa Ford**

**It Must Have Been Love by: Roxette**

**Do you guys hate some of the songs? Tell me. Oh BTW, I wrote a story that's kinda explaining what Nicole is... So if any of you are interested in knowing more about her/knowing what she really is... Read "We Are One"**

**You know I love reviews(:**


	5. I Wanna Be Bad

**I was on Twitter 20 min. ago and I lost 5 followers when I started using Twitlonger. I don't get it though. Cuz before, I kept on spamming my followers because of my long tweets. And more people actually follow me. But when I used Twitlonger, I started losing them. So I was like, WTF? Do they actually WANT to get spammed?**

**Anyway, Esme's Lavender, Nicole's Roses, and Edward's Pine**

**Chapter 5: I Wanna Be Bad**

Esme couldn't stay still for a single minute. Everyone knows it too. Try living with a bunch of vampires who can hear everything that you do. She was craving for privacy. After a couple more of tossing and turning, she made her decision. It's almost been two weeks and Carlisle didn't try and contact any of them. She told Jasper about it. Emmett happen to pass by and told her that Edward had all their lines cut off, and was replaced with new ones. Which probably explained why Nicole came in one afternoon carrying an orange plastic bag from At&t. She handed them each a new phone. Esme tried to catch her eye, but she just kept on looking around and tossing phones to everybody. So, back to her decision... Esme decided that she would ask Nicole and Edward to go with her back to Forks to confront Carlisle. Esme got up and went downstairs.

Alice: "Yes Esme. They'll go with you."

Esme: "Right. Nicole, Edward, let's go."

Nicole: "Go where?"

Esme: "Forks."

Edward: "Why?"

Esme: "I need to talk to Carlisle. I need to see if I need to make a few arrangements..."

Nicole: "Okay."

Edward: "Fine. Can we at least take my Volvo? I'll drive."

Esme: "If you say so."

They got in Edward's Volvo and waved goodbye to Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

Forks, Washington... The next day...

Carlisle was walking at the park. His arms were around Angelica. Why is he still together with her? Oh that's right. He has no one. Everybody in the hospital already knows that his wife and kids left him because of his affair with her.

_Carlisle: "Might as well take advantage of it..."_

He pushed Angelica against a tree and started kissing down her neck. He was about to pull her blouse lower when he smelled it. He smelled HER. That Lavender scent that's so familiar to him.

_Carlisle: "It's impossible. She left you already. You don't know where she is."_

He tried to ignore it when the smell got stronger. This time the Lavender scent was mixed with Roses and Pines...

_Carlisle: "Esme..."_

Edward: "Well, you got one... It's also Edward and Nicole..."

Carlisle whipped around. Blocking Angelica from their view.

Esme: "Hello Carlisle."

Nicole: "You don't really need to hide her from us you know. We already saw her."

Carlisle cleared his throat.

Carlisle: "Esme."

Esme: "Let's just skip the introductions shall we?"

Carlisle: "If you want."

Angelica: "Carlisle, what-"

She went around Carlisle and saw that he was talking to the three Cullen's.

Angelica: "Well, well, well... Look at what the wind blew in?"

Nicole: "Look at what the cat dragged in? A rotten looking treat. The cat must have a bad taste."

Angelica: "Why I oughtta-"

Carlisle: "Not now."

Angelica fell quiet as the two teenagers glared and looked her up and down. She suddenly felt very exposed. They raised their eyebrows when they saw the mark that their father left.

Esme: "We're not really here for a vacation. So I'll just make this short."

Carlisle: "Go ahead."

Esme turned to Edward and Nicole. She motioned for them to wait by the car. When they left, she turned back to Carlisle.

Esme: "Well, I came here to tell you that I wanted to give you another chance..."

Carlisle: "Oh Esme! Thank-"

Esme: "I wasn't done. I WANTED to give you a chance. It's past tense Carlisle. I WANTED to. But judging by the situation that we interrupted, you looked like you already moved on..."

Carlisle: "No... It's not what you think..."

Esme: "Not what I think? Yeah. That's what other people say Carlisle... NOT WHAT WE THINK... That won't work on me."

She turned on her heel and slowly walked away... She looked at him one last time...

Esme: "I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong. Don't worry. You'll receive the divorce papers by the end of the week..."

Carlisle just stared at her retreating form. Unmoving.

Esme got in the car. She kept a straight face. When they got on the freeway, she started dry-sobbing.

Nicole: "Mom..."

Esme: "I... I... I trusted him... I gave him everything! Wasn't that enough! What more could he possibly want?"

Nicole: "Mom, I..."

Esme: "I was so ready to forgive him! I was ready to take him back! To forget him ever cheating on me!" she screamed.

Edward winced.

Edward: "Esme, he's..."

Esme: "He's a lying, cheating bastard! And I'm so pathetic for ever letting this happen! Just look at what we saw at the park! We were only gone for two weeks and he's already moved on! He's already all over her!"

Nicole: "We know mom... We saw the whole thing..."

Esme: "Look at our family! It's already broken!"

Edward: "It's not broken. We're still a whole family. Just don't include Carlisle... We're still happy with our lives."

Esme: "How am I supposed to be sure of that?"

Edward: "You don't see us crying and being depressed right?"

Esme: "No... But..."

Edward: "But nothing. We're happy okay? And that's what matters."

When they got home, Esme went upstairs and slammed the door. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper looked at them questioningly. Alice just looked sadly up the stairs.

Rosalie: "What happened?"

Edward: "Let's not talk about it here. Why don't we go take a walk in the forest?"

Everyone nodded and stood up. They walked in silence for awhile until they reached the other end of the forest. Rosalie was the first to break the silence.

Rosalie: "So? What happened?"

Nicole: "She was ready to forgive him..."

Jasper: "But?"

Edward: "When we got there, he was busy being all..."

Emmett: "All...?"

Alice: "They saw Carlisle almost taking that red headed whore in the middle of the park!"

Emmett: "Oh ewww..."

Nicole: "Exactly."

Jasper: "What happened after?"

Edward: "Carlisle will be receiving divorce papers by the end of this week."

Rosalie: "Serves him right."

Nicole: "What do you think will happen to mom now?"

Alice: "We can't really do anything else... We just have to wait and see what happens next..."

Jasper: "Do you think Esme will be able to move on?"

Emmett: "Of course! It's Esme! With her killer looks and bombshell body, she'll have guys running after her!"

Nicole: "Okay, eww? You sound like you just checked our mom out!"

Rosalie: "Emmett..."

Emmett: "Relax! I'm just sayin' that it's impossible for her not to move on!"

Alice: "Let's just hope for the best."

When they left the house, Esme was left alone in the house.

_Esme: "I thought he was different... He made me believe... Well, Esme, you're an idiot. But by next week, you'll be single again."_

Esme sat straight up. She had an idea. Revenge.

_Esme: "Oh... This will be good."_

_Oh, I, I, I_

_I wanna be bad with you, baby_

_I, I, I, I_

_I wanna be bad with you, baby_

Esme ran out of the house and jumped in her Bentley. She sped away towards the mall.

_Do you, understand what I need, need_

_(From you)_

_Just let me be the girl to show you_

_(You)_

_Everything that I can be, I wanna be_

Nicole: "Alice? Are you sure that's what you saw?"

Alice: "Yes! That's her plan to get revenge on your dad!"

Jasper: "She's smarter than I thought she would be."

Nicole: "Are you calling my mother dumb!"

Emmett: "Ohh! BURN!"

_My turn, let me let you know that I can_

_(I can)_

_Promise that I won't do that_

_So boy, say the time and place_

_'Cause you make me wanna misbehave_

Esme turned the engine off and walked towards the entrance. She looked around the shops. She stopped by "Fredericks of Hollywood" and came out with a dozen shopping bags.

_I wanna be bad_

_You make bad look so good_

_I've got things on my mind_

_I never thought I would_

Alice: "Wow. She has some pretty good taste!"

Rosalie: "What? What do you see?"

Alice: "She's going in that Fredericks of Hollywood store..."

Emmett: "Phew... Talk about H.O.T."

Rosalie glared at him.

Emmett: "You know...? H.O.T. Hot?"

Rosalie: "Yes. I know how to spell and pronounce hot Emmett."

Jasper: "Just shut up Emmett."

Emmett: "Yes sir!"

_I, I wanna be bad_

_(Bad)_

_You make bad feel so good_

_I'm losing all my cool_

_I'm about to break the rules_

_I, I wanna be bad_

Esme went in Victoria's Secret next. She came out with a dozen shopping bags again. Next, she went inside Kitson.

_I wanna be bad with you, baby_

_I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you, baby_

Alice: "Whoa. She's really gonna buy that? She must be serious about this whole revenge plan of hers."

Nicole: "Alice, you're scaring me now. What is she buying this time?"

Alice: "Nothing bad... Let's just say, the tops that she bought are a either too low, or too high. And her bottoms are a little... Small..."

Edward: "If the tops are either too low or high... And the bottoms are a little small... Then..."

Alice: "To make it simple, EDDIE, her tops will be exposing her boobs or her stomach, and her bottoms will expose her... well, bottoms..."

Nicole: "I have never seen her wear clothes like that in my entire life..."

_What's up? Tell me what to do, how to be_

_Teach me all your rules from A to Z_

_But I, I don't wantcha other girls to see_

_that you're messin' round with me_

Esme already have three dozens of different clothing. She was getting a little irritated with the people that kept on staring at her. Don't they know that staring is rude? She was about to head back to the parking lot when she heard her phone go off.

Esme: "Hello?"

_**Nicole: "Hi mom!"**_

Esme: "Hi sweetheart. Sorry I just left without telling you guys..."

_**Nicole: "It's fine. Alice saw you. But anyway, I was just calling to tell you that you haven't bought shoes yet."**_

Esme: "How did you...?"

_**Nicole: "Alice told me. That's why I called you."**_

Esme: "Oh right!"

_**Nicole: "See you later! Have fun!"**_

Esme: "Bye sweetheart."

_Should I, boy_

_Tell me what I got is what ya want_

_Tell, tell me do I, I turn you on_

_I don't want no one judging me_

Esme went inside the Steve Madden shoe store. She bought 2 dozens of shoes.

_Esme: "Well, I suppose this little shopping trip probably hurt my credit card..."_

She went inside more shops, and more and more bags she carried.

_Esme: "Time to go home..."_

_I wanna be bad_

_You make bad look so good_

_I've got things on my mind_

_I never thought I would_

Alice: "She's coming home now!"

Rosalie: "She's done already?"

Jasper: "It's already been 5 hours Rosalie."

Edward: "She probably can't carry anymore of the bags too..."

Nicole: "Let's get to work!"

Emmett: "Huh?"

Nicole: "She'll need some space for her new wardrobe. Her clothes are old anyway."

Edward: "She only wore those once..."

Nicole: "And your point is?"

Edward: "Nothing."

Alice: "Right! Let's go boys! Chop chop!"

_I, I wanna be bad_

_You make bad look so good_

_I got things on my mind_

_I never thought I would_

Esme stepped out of her car and saw three blurs. She walked to the back of the car and saw the three guys already getting her shopping bags.

Esme: "Thanks."

Jasper: "No problem mom."

Esme: "Where are the girls?"

Emmett: "Alice and Rosalie are still cleaning out your closet and Nicole is packing some of it to send to Goodwill..."

Esme: "Oh okay."

_I, I wanna be bad_

_(Bad)_

_You make bad feel so good_

_I'm losing all my cool_

_I'm about to break the rules_

_I, I wanna be bad_

When they went upstairs her closet was spotless. No speck of dirt or any signs of surviving clothing.

Emmett: "Wow."

Jasper: "Is it really this exciting for girls when they get new clothes?"

Edward: "You should know... You're married to one of the most shop-a-holic girl's I know."

_I wanna be bad with you baby_

_I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby, I, I_

_I wanna be bad with you baby_

_I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby, I, I_

The three girls came in and took the bag from the guys.

Rosalie: "Thank you for helping Esme. Now please. Give us some privacy."

Jasper: "Sure. Sure."

Emmett: "We'd be happy to."

_I wanna be bad_

_You make bad look so good_

_I got things on my mind_

_I never thought I would_

It only took them a couple of seconds to get everything into place.

Esme: "Well that was fast."

Nicole: "I like the shoes!"

Esme: "You can borrow them sweetheart. Just don't forget to return them after."

Nicole: "Yay!"

Alice: "Okay, wanna get started with your make over?"

Esme didn't get the chance to answer as she was pulled onto a chair and the girls started to fuss over her. Giving her the ultimate look.

_I, I wanna be bad_

_(Bad)_

_You make that feel so good_

_I'm losing all my cool_

_I'm about to break the rules_

_I, I wanna be bad_

After hours and hours of making her perfect and transforming her, they were finally done. They pulled her over to the mirror. They gave her a small green dress. **(Link for the dress can be found in my profile. Its in orange.)** Perfect for the weather. This person in front of her wasn't the Esme that they all knew. She was an entirely different person. The girls brought her down the stairs to show off their work.

Edward: "Don't you think the dress is too low?"

Alice: "Nonsense! Of there's anything wrong with this dress, its the neckline! It's too high!"

Rosalie: "Do you think we should fix it?"

Nicole: "I think it's fine."

Jasper: "I agree."

Emmett: "Now THAT is what I call H.O.T.!"

Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

Emmett: "OW! Babe! I'm just saying that our mom looks VERY PRETTY!"

Esme: "Thank you Em."

Emmett: "No problemo."

_Esme: "Watch out Carlisle..."_

Edward raised his eyebrows at her.

_Esme: "Oh come on. You already knew about this. Just trust me on this. It'll be fun."_

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled.

**To be continued...**

**Well, here I am... Just finished writing this story 1:50 a.m. (Pacific Time). And I am NOT tired! XD I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :D**


	6. All Out Of Love

**Sorry for not updating the other day, and the other day after that. Does that make sense? Well, whatever. I was busy and I'm still thinking about some stuff for the story. And I'm also thinking of writing a story about the Volturi. Since I only have one story about them... (Jealous Much? Athenodora/Caius fic.) You guys should check it out. And don't forget to review(: Maybe the story STILL might be about Caius&Athenodora though. I have no current ideas about Aro&Sulpicia...YET. And to top that off, I need to update the thing where I write this and it needs like, 139.82 MB and I have NO SPACE LEFT! I think it's because I have too much music already... o.o well, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6: All Out Of Love**

Carlisle dropped Angelica at her house. After the little incident at the park, he needed to clear his head. Angelica leaned towards him for a kiss but he leaned away from her.

Angelica: "What's the matter with you?"

Carlisle: "Nothing. I'll see you around."

Angelica: "You sound so un-romantic."

Carlisle: "What did you expect me to say?"

Angelica: "All I wanted was a good-bye kiss."

Carlisle: "I don't really feel like doing anything right now..."

Angelica: "Is this about what happened at the park?"

Carlisle: "No."

Angelica: "Carlisle..."

Carlisle: "Good night."

Angelica: "Fine!"

She got out and slammed the door. Carlisle sighed and put his face on his hands. He stepped on the gas and headed towards his house. He got annoyed at the silence and decided to turn the radio on. All Out Of Love by: Westlife played.

_Carlisle: "Great. Just what I needed... Ugh."_

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_

_Thinking of you 'til it hurts_

_I know you hurt too but what else can we do_

_Tormented and torn apart?_

He remembered the times he spent with Esme and their children.

_I wish I could carry your smile in my heart_

_For times when my life seems so low_

_It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_

_When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

-FLASHBACK-

Esme smiled as he hit the base ball and gave her a wink. He ran past the first and second base. As he was about to pass the third, he stopped and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They heard Emmett's running footsteps and he quickly ran towards the last base. Barely making it. Esme continued to laugh at him.

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you?_

_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

_I want you to come back and carry me home_

_Away from these long lonely nights_

_I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?_

_Does the feeling seem oh so right?_

Esme laughed as he kissed her all over her face. They just celebrated their anniversary. He laughed as she tried to get off of his grip but failed. He was carrying her up the stairs. They were at Isle Esme. The island that he bought for her on their first anniversary.

_And what would you say if I called on you now_

_And said that I can't hold on?_

_There's no easy way, it gets harder each day_

_Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you?_

_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

When they found out that Esme was going to have a baby and she wants to keep it, he was really exited. He always imagined a mini Esme running around the house. So when Nicole came into the world, on the 10th of April, Alice and Rosalie went into a major shop-a-holic mode. Even the guys joined in.

_Ooh, what are you thinking of?_

_What are you thinking of?_

_What are you thinking of?_

_What are you thinking of?_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

They watched as Nicole grew up. She looked a lot like Esme. Just like what he imagined. But everyone said that she has his nose. Her eyes were what they all love about her. Her eyes were a between a dark and light color of Violet. When you look at her eyes, it was as if she can see through you. As if she can see everything that you did, everything that you did wrong. That's why it's impossible to lie to her. She's the best thing that happened between him and Esme.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you?_

_I can't be too late, I know I was so wrong_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you?_

_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

Carlisle shook his head to clear him from his mini daydream. He saw the house and parked the car in the garage. He locked it and went inside the house. He spent the rest of the night thinking about his family. His family that he lost because of his mistake. A mistake that he STILL didn't take care of. The next morning, he wasn't prepared for what he saw...

**To be continued...**

**Yes. I know it's a suckish chapter. I'm working on the next chapter right now. I'll probably upload it later. And I feel bad about this chapter too. Cuz THIS is the ONLY shortest one. -.-**

**I /3 reviews(:**


	7. Knock You Down

**Sorry for posting it up late... I did my nails XD and I messed up a lot of times. I was supposed to post this chapter earlier, but the software that I use to type this story doesn't really allow copy and paste. So I had to type the lyrics. Same goes for the previous chapters and the future ones... Sadly, the songs that I will be using are all VERY LONG. -.- BTW, I changed Jasper's car color. From Gray to Blue. Just so you guys don't wonder why the car suddenly changed colors. Oh, and, there are links to the cars in my profile and the links to the house and the pools.**

**Chapter 7: Knock You Down**

Esme came down the stairs to find all of her children at the living room. Alice stood up and stared at her.

Esme: "Alice..."

Alice: "Are you sure about this Esme?"

Esme: "Yes."

Jasper: "Sure about what?"

Alice: "Esme wants to move back to Forks."

Nicole: "What? But isn't moving all the way here your idea?"

Esme: "I know. But..."

Rosalie: "So why are we moving back?"

Edward: "It's part of her plan..."

Nicole: "What plan?"

Edward: "She wants to... Get revenge... On Carlisle."

Nicole: "You're not planning on killing daddy are you?"

Esme: "NO! I wouldn't do something like that!"

Rosalie: "Then, what are you planning to do when we move back?"

Esme: "I want to make him jealous. I want to make him feel the same pain that I've felt..."

Alice: "Are you sure that's a healthy thing to do?"

Nicole: "Puh-leez Alice! We're all dead here. Does it matter if it's healthy or not?"

Alice: "You do know that this is your dad that were talking about?"

Nicole: "I know. But I think that what he did was wrong. That's why I'm all in on this."

Emmett: "Do we still have a house to move back into?"

Esme: "I bought a new one."

Emmett: "Cool!"

Jasper: "When do we leave?"

Esme: "Today."

Edward: "We didn't even pack yet!"

Esme: "Well then, get your lazy butts off of the couch and start packing!"

Jasper: "Yes Ma'am!"

When they were done, they all loaded their things inside their cars and drove off.

_Not again_

_Oh, this ain't supposed to happen to me_

Carlisle was interrupted from his daydream when he heard over speeding cars passing by.

_Carlisle: "Why does it sound so familiar?"_

He got up and stood by the window overlooking the street. He was shocked with what he saw. There they were. He saw Esme's Dark Green Bentley leading the way, Nicole's White Lamborghini, Rosalie's Red BMW, Emmett's Orange Bugatti, Alice's Yellow Porsche, Jasper's Blue Maserati, and Edward's Silver Volvo. They were all racing down the street. **(a/n: I was in so much awe when I saw a REAL Bugatti while I was at Rodeo Drive the other day. I didn't really know what it looked like. I just know that it's a car. So when I saw one the other day, it kinda screamed Emmett! So I really think that the car is fit for him. Links are in my profile.)**

_Carlisle: "What are they all doing here?"_

_Keep rockin' and keep knockin'_

_Whether you Louis Vuitton it up or Reebok'n_

_You see the hate that they servin' on a platter_

_So what we gonna have, dessert or disaster?_

Edward groaned.

Jasper: "You okay bro?"

Edward: "Yeah. Carlisle saw us."

Emmett: "What happened?"

Edward: "He's wondering why we're here..."

Esme: "It's none of his business. Let's just hurry up just in case he tries to catch up with us."

Alice: "You mean, we can go over the speed limit?"

Nicole: "We're already going over the speed limit Alice!"

Alice: "Oh you're right.."

Rosalie: "It feels so slow though. Don't you think?"

Jasper: "That's probably because we're driving straight. And we're not swerving on the street like an hour ago."

Emmett: "Oh that's right..."

Alice: "We better hurry up. He just decided to follow us."

All of them stepped on the gas more and they flashed on the street like lightning.

_I never thought I'd be in love like this_

_When I look at you my mind goes on a trip_

_Then you came in and knocked me on my face_

_Feels like I'm in a race but I've already won first place_

Carlisle ran out of the house and jumped inside his Black Mercedes. He backed up and sped towards the direction they were headed. He turned to the left and they were gone. Carlisle couldn't see any of the tire marks because the rain washed it away. He got out of his car and tried to look for them. Carlisle ran his hands through his hair and slammed his hand on the hood of the car, leaving a dent. He got back in and drove back home.

_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did_

_You got me thinkin' 'bout our life, a house, and kids, yeah_

_Every morning I look at you and smile_

_'Cause boy, you came around and you knocked me down_

_Knocked me down_

Edward: "We lost him."

Rosalie: "Thank you rain!"

Esme's car turned to the right and parked inside a garage. They turned the engines off and got out. They all walked inside and their mouths fell open.

Nicole: "Wooooow! THIS is our new house?"

Esme: "That's right sweetheart."

Nicole: "This is absolutely major!"

Jasper: "Who are you? Vicky B.?"

Nicole: "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Jasper."

Alice: "Oh you gotta admit! That was a good one!"

Nicole: "Well-"

Edward: "Who's Vicky B.?"

Rosalie: "Victoria Beckham."

Edward: "Who is she?"

Emmett: "You don't know who she is?"

Edward: "No?"

Esme: "She's from England too you know..."

Edward: "Doesn't ring a bell..."

Emmett: "Where the heck have you been?"

Edward: "Huh?"

Emmett: "She was part of this girl group called the Spice Girls!"

Rosalie: "I think he STILL doesn't know who she is."

Emmett: "Oh come on! They sang those awesome songs!"

Edward: "What songs?"

Emmett: "So tell me what you want what you really really want!"

Nicole: "I'll tell you what I want what I really really want!"

Edward: "Still don't know her."

Jasper: "You're hopeless."

Edward: "Like I didn't know that before!"

Esme: "Why don't you guys check out the house?"

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

They all walked outside...

Alice: "Wow! Nice outdoor pool!"

Jasper: "Nice trees!"

Alice: "Jasper!"

Jasper: "What?"

_I never thought I'd hear myself say_

_Y'all o ahead, I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today_

_I used to be Commander-in-Chief of my pimp ship flyin' high_

_'Til I met this pretty little missile, shot me out the sky_

Next, they stopped in front of two huge doors.

Rosalie: "What's in here?"

Esme: "Why don't you guys see for yourself?"

Edward: "Nice! Indoor pool!

Nicole: "It kinda looks like one of the pools that we have at that house in Orlando right?"

Edward: "A little."

_Hate to know I'm crashin', don't know how it happened_

_But I know it feels so damn good_

_Said if I could go back and make it happen faster_

_Don't you know I would baby, if I could_

Nicole: "What's in here?"

Esme: "It's a room. Go check it out."

Nicole: "Wow! I like this room!"

Esme: "I figured you would. It's even in your favorite color."

Nicole: "I call dibs on this room!"

Emmett: "Whoa. Nice choice of room sis!"

Esme: "Nicole, why don't you look at the bathroom?"

Nicole: "Why would I look at the bathroom?"

Esme: "I have a feeling you'll spend most of your time in there..."

Nicole: "Why?"

Esme: "Just go and look at it!"

Nicole: "Okay, okay!"

_Miss independent to the fullest_

_The load never too much, she helpin' me pull it_

_She shot the bullet that ended that life_

_I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight, girl_

She walked inside the bathroom and her mouth fell open the second time.

Nicole: "MY BATHROOM HAS A POOL?"

Esme: "Yup. It even has a fountain."

Nicole: "Have I ever told you I love you mom?"

Esme: "Only every single day whenever you get the chance to."

Nicole: "Oh well! I love you mommy! Thank you for this awesome room!"

Esme: "Haha. You're welcome."

Nicole: "Can I see your room?"

Esme: "Go ahead."

Nicole: "Whoa! It has a pool too!"

Emmett: "No fair! Why do you guys get your own pools!"

Rosalie: "Oh suck it up. Does it even matter who has a pool?"

Emmett: "It looks cool."

Rosalie: "Whatever."

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

Rosalie: "So... What's your plan?"

Esme: "What do you mean?"

Rosalie: "Esme... We didn't move back here again for you to play dumb."

Esme: "I know. I'm sorry."

Rosalie: "It's fine. Really. But, what are you going to do?"

Esme: "I'm thinking of dating one of his co-workers."

Rosalie: "Which one?"

Esme: "I don't know yet."

Nicole: "Why don't you date that Dr. Alejandro dude?"

Alice: "Yeah! He's kinda cute."

Esme: "Who is he?"

Nicole: "The doctor that you met the last time you picked dad up."

Esme: "Oh him!"

Alice: "Yeah him."

_Tell me now can you make it past your Caspers?_

_So we can finally fly off into NASA_

_You was always the cheerleader of my dreams_

_And seemed to only take the head of football teams_

Edward: "It wouldn't be that hard to get him."

Jasper: "You know something we don't know?"

_And I was the class clown that always kept you laughin'_

_We were never meant to be baby, we just happened_

_So please don't mess up the trick_

_Hey young world I'm the new Slick Rick_

Rosalie: "Hmm... Edward keeping secrets?"

_They say I move to quick but we can't let this moment pass us_

_Let the hour glass pass right into ashes_

_Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses_

_So I wrote this love letter right before my classes_

Emmett: "Yeah Eddie! Spill the beans!"

_How could a goddess ask someone that's only average for advice_

_OMG you listen to that bitch? Whoa it's me, baby, this is tragic_

_'Cause we had it it was magic, I was flyin', now I'm crashin'_

_This is bad, real bad Michael Jackson_

_Now I'm mad, real mad Joe Jackson_

_You should leave your boyfriend now, I'ma ask 'em_

Edward: "Don't call me Eddie!"

_Say you gotta take the good, the bad, happy and sad_

_But when you bring a better future than I had in the past_

_'Cause I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did_

_I don't wanna fall back on my face again_

Emmett: "Eddie's keeping secrets!"

_I'll admit it, I was scared to answer love's call_

_And if it hits better make it worth the first when it comes around_

Esme: "Emmett, this situation is quite serious. Please dear."

Emmett: "Sorry mom."

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

Edward: "As I was saying, it wouldn't be had to get him because he has a crush on you."

Emmett: "Ohh! A doctor got the hots for our mom!"

Esme: "He has a crush on me?"

Edward: "I heard him talking about you and I read their minds."

Nicole: "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

Edward: "I couldn't help it!"

Esme: "Well, lets start planning!"

_Won't see it comin' when it happens but when it happens_

_You're gonna feel it let me know_

_See when love comes it knocks you down_

_Won't see it comin' when it happens but when it happens_

_You're gonna feel it let me tell you now_

_See when love comes it knocks you down, yeah_

**To be continued...**

**You guys probably aren't awake anymore... 1:17 Pacific Time. But yeah.. I had trouble looking for some pics. But its up. I uploaded it using my yfrog account that's connected to my twitter so I wouldn't have to worry about the links changing. Since that's what happened to one link for the Jealous Much? Story that I have. If you guys are interested with the Volturi, especially with Caius and Athenodora, you guys should read it. If you guys want to get to know Nicole a little bit more, read We Are One. That story kinda explains about her. Have I made up for the last chapter? Sorry for making chapter 6 short. We had a visitor. -.-**

**You guys know I love reviews(:**


	8. I Love The Way You Lie

**In Anne Lynn's request, I will be using "I Love The Way You Lie by: Eminem feat. Rihanna". I haven't heard the song before. O.O So when I searched it on YouTube, I thought it sounded really nice. Psh. Rihanna also sang it! What do you expect! XD But yea. Thanks! This chapter is for you(:**

**Chapter 8: I Love The Way You Lie**

It has been 2 weeks since Carlisle saw his family. He has no idea where they were. All he knows is that they're here in Forks somewhere. He ignored the daggers that his co-workers sent him. Ever since they found out that his family and wife left him because he had an affair with one of the nurses they did nothing but sent him looks that can literary kill a person. Carlisle suddenly stopped when he heard the nurses talking with Dr. Alejandro.

Nurse 1: "Really? The other Cullen's are back here in Forks?"

Dr. Alejandro: "About 2 weeks ago."

Nurse 2: "How do you know?"

Dr. Alejandro: "Don't tell anyone?"

Nurse 1: "Of course! We're the best people that can keep secrets here!"

Nurse 2: "We'll pinky swear!"

Dr. Alejandro: "Well, whatever. I'm pretty sure you two will tell the others no matter what."

Nurse 2: "Just spill!"

Dr. Alejandro: "Alright! I saw Esme and her daughter at the market a week ago... We just got talking. But then she had to leave because she needed to finish their shopping-"

Nurse 1: "What does that have to do with anything?"

Dr. Alejandro: "I'm not done yet. Her daughter came back and talked to me for a bit, told me they got here two weeks ago. She told me that she knows that I like Esme. So since Esme's single again, she told me that I should ask Esme out."

Nurse 2: "You do like Esme right?"

Dr. Alejandro: "Duh."

Nurse 1: "At least she tipped you off!"

Dr. Alejandro: "I know."

Nurse 2: "So... Did you ask Esme out?"

Dr. Alejandro: "Yeah!"

Nurse 1: "Did she say yes?"

Dr. Alejandro: "Much to my relief!"

Nurse 2: "Congratulations! But don't you think you're kinda betraying Carlisle?"

Dr. Alejandro: "Thanks. And... Well... I know it's wrong. But I really like her. And I think that him cheating on her was wrong. I mean you know? She's like a goddess! How can he cheat on her with that Angelica nurse thing..."

Nurse 1: "I wouldn't sink myself that low!"

Nurse 2: "Me too. When are you guys meeting again?"

Dr. Alejandro: "We're meeting again today. We're going out to watch a movie. She said one of her kids will drop her off here so I wouldn't have to pick her up and we can just take my car."

Nurse1: "What time?"

Dr. Alejandro: "About... Now actually."

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear my cry_

_Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

After he finished his last sentence, Carlisle heard the familiar clicking of heels and the Lavender scent that he knows so much.

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

Esme: "Hi." she said as she put her hands on Alejandro's shoulders.

He turned around and gave her a kiss.

Alejandro: "Hi honey." he wrapped his arms around her waist and turned to the two nurses.

Nurse 1 & 2: "Hi Esme! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Esme: "Same here. He's been talking about the two of you all the time."

_High off love, drunk from my hate_

_It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer_

_I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_

_She fuckin' hates me, and I love it_

Carlisle came out from the corner and stood by the counter. The two nurses looked panicked.

Carlisle: "Ah, Esme. Didn't expect to see you here."

Esme: "Can't I just stop by to wait for _my man_?"

Alejandro: "I think... We should get going honey. The last showing will start in half an hour."

Esme said good bye to the nurses and gave Carlisle a seductive look.

_Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't_

_Come back, we're running right back, here we go again_

_It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great_

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back_

Carlisle watched as they walked away. His hands on her waist. The two nurses took their charts and ran away. Carlisle followed Esme and Alejandro all the way to the movie theater.

_She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed_

_I snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

Esme laughed as Alejandro said something funny. Carlisle held the arm of the seat tighter. He tried to calm himself since he really doesn't want to pay for a broken seat and have himself explain what happened. He can't really tell them that he's pissed as hell and is using the seat to take his anger out.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

He watched them closely as the theater darkened and the movie began. Esme and Alejandro were sitting at the very back. There were only a few people since it was already mid night. So there were probably only about ten people there. All of them are at the front. Aside from the three of them.

_You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you_

_with 'em?_

_You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em_

_Now you're getting' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em_

_You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you_

_spit 'em_

_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em_

_Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em_

_It's the race that took over, it controls you both_

_So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't_

_know ya_

_'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day_

_Sound like broken records playing over_

Carlisle tried his best not to stand up and pull Esme away from Alejandro. He was kissing her and touching her all over.

_Carlisle: "Doesn't he know I can get him arrested for in descent display!"_

_But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint_

_You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it "window pane"_

Carlisle tried to ignore them. But the noises that Esme was making was kinda hard to ignore.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

He turned around again. At the same time, Esme pushed Alejandro's hands away and she climbed on top of him. He started to touch her all over again. Carlisle wanted to vomit. If only he can.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me_

_But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded_

That was it. That was the last straw. Carlisle stood up and marched over to them.

_Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me_

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

Esme: "Carlisle! What the hell are you doing here!"

Carlisle: "I followed the two of you here."

Esme: "What! Why!"

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_

_Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall_

The people on the street turned around as Esme and Carlisle walked out of the movie theater yelling at each other with Alejandro trying to keep up with Esme.

_Alejandro: "Why do they have to walk so fast?"_

_Next time? There won't be no next time_

_I apologize, even though I know it's lies_

_I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar_

_If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed_

_And set this house on fire_

Esme: "Why did you follow me! What were you thinking?"

Carlisle: "I-"

Esme: "Don't you know what the word privacy means? Don't you-"

She was cut off when Carlisle kissed her. She pushed him away but he pulled her closer. She pushed him again, giving enough space for her to slap him across the face really hard. Hard enough for a vampire like him to have his head whipped to the side.

Alejandro: "What the hell Carlisle!"

Esme: "Don't. Let's just go."

Alejandro: "I'll take you home."

Esme: "Please. Just get me away from him."

Alejandro nodded and glared at Carlisle. He wrapped his arms around Esme and led her towards the parking lot. Carlisle stood frozen on the spot. He felt like he was a monster. He almost forced himself on Esme.

_Carlisle: "What have I become?"_

Esme's words stung. She didn't want to do anything with him anymore.

_Carlisle: "Just get me away from him? Ouch. I will do everything to get you and our family back Esme. I will make you love me again. Whatever it takes. Even if it's forever."_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Nicole: "What did you say? He followed them to the movie theater?"

Alice: "Yeah. And well..."

Rosalie: "What?"

Edward: "Carlisle saw them doing... You know?"

Emmett: "They almost did the horizontal tango!"

Nicole: "You've been watching too much NCIS again..."

Emmett: "Can't help it!"

Jasper: "What's the horizontal tango?"

Alice: "It's when... Like what Edward said! YOU KNOW?"

Jasper: "I really don't know what it is!"

Emmett: "Esme and that Dr. Alejandro dude were about to do IT inside the movie theater with Carlisle watching them."

Rosalie: "Well of course they didn't know he was there. Unless Esme smelled him and she did... Whatever she did on purpose."

Jasper: "Ohhhh..."

Nicole: "I'm starting to think that Emmett's brain got switched with yours Jasper!"

Emmett: "Hey!"

**To be continued...**

**I have to admit... That "I will make you love me again" thing was kinda cheesy. . I was planning on adding a lemony part... But I don't know if you guys are comfortable with lemons. So I settled them for kissing and the other stuff.**

**You guys know I really love reviews!(:**


	9. With or Without You

**This chapter is dedicated to twilightluvr1997 since she's such a faithful reviewer. I cannot guarantee that this chapter will not suck though. o.o The song's by Utada Hikaru. I had a hard time choosing songs. Pardon me.**

**Chapter 9: With Or Without You**

Esme kissed Alejandro good bye and got out of the car. She walked up the steps. Surprisingly, there wasn't anyone in the living room. Usually, Nicole would be sitting in front of the piano playing music

or just sitting there. Alice would be by the window, Jasper and Emmett usually plays with the game consoles, Rosalie would be reading a magazine, and Edward would be tuning his guitar. But the

room was empty. She walked up the stairs and into her room. She can hear all of them outside.

_Esme: "They're probably swimming again."_

She changed her clothes and lied down on the bed and tuned them all out. She wandered back to what happened a couple of minutes ago with Carlisle.

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I'll wait... Without you_

Nicole: "Hello? Edward? Yoo hoo?" she said as she waved her hands in front of his face.

Edward: "Huh?"

Nicole: "You okay?"

Edward: "Yeah."

Jasper: "Are you sure?"

Edward: "I can hear Esme thinking about what happened."

Rosalie: "Well, will you try and tune her out or something? She deserves privacy."

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

Carlisle opened the door to their- correction -his house. He misses Esme and the children really bad. But he doesn't know how to get them all back. He needs to get one of them to help him.

_Carlisle: "How the heck am I going to do that? I don't even know where they are..."_

He went in the living room and sat on the couch. His mind wandered back to the happy moments they spent here.

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

Nicole: "I'm kinda getting sick of this."

Emmett: "Swimming?"

Nicole: "No."

Alice: "Then what?"

Nicole: "Them being separate. I can't stand it! It's pretty much obvious that they still love each other!"

Jasper: "Wow. It only took you two weeks to crack?"

Nicole: "I can't stand that Alejandro dude. He's as slower than a worm and a snail combined. And he's as stupid as-"

Alice: "What do you expect? He's human."

Nicole: "Whatever. I mean, if dad doesn't have too much pride in himself they probably would be back together by now! BUT NOOOOO! He didn't even try to look for us!"

Emmett: "Maybe he's busy?"

Nicole: "Are you defending him?" her eyes narrowed as she lowered her voice.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

Carlisle shifted on the couch.

_Carlisle: "Why can't I get them back again? Oh that's right! I have too much pride in myself! Why is it my fault? Uh... You cheated on her you stupid bastard. The woman that you cheated on her with can't even _

_compete with her! Why did I cheat then? Oh... I just got temped. WTF?"_

He shook his head and stared at the pictures. He traced Esme's face. She really is pretty. Why did the world invented temptation? He would never know.

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

Jasper and Edward smirked as Emmett cowered under Nicole's glare. Who would've thought? A big, scary looking, six feet tall vampire would be scared of a girl who is half his size? Alice and Rosalie

snickered behind Nicole.

Emmett: "Uh..."

Nicole: "You were saying, Emmett?"

Emmett: "I... Uhm... Nothing."

_My hands are tied_

_My body bruised, she's got me with_

_Nothing to win_

_And nothing left to lose_

Alice: "There's a staff party at the hospital the week after next. Maybe we can try and get them back together around that time?"

Rosalie: "I think that would be a perfect time... She can flaunt her boyfriend in front of him, Carlisle would get jealous, and if we're lucky, he'll crush his own pride and FINALLY apologize to her!"

Alice: "We need a nice dress for her to wear too!"

Nicole: "I saw this store that has really nice dresses! Do you think green would look nice on her?"

The girls went on and on about countless dresses and what color would look nice on Esme.

Jasper: "Psh. I don't get why girls go over the top with themselves."

Edward: "Girls will be girls."

Emmett: "Hey, who wants to play basketball in the pool?"

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

Carlisle snapped out of his daydream. He stood up and started pacing. A brief memory flashed before his eyes.

_Nicole: "Dad?"_

_Carlisle continued his pacing."_

_Nicole: "Dad!"_

_He stopped and turned towards her._

_Carlisle: "Yes, sweetheart?"_

_Nicole: "You should really stop pacing. You're going to wear a hole on the carpet and mom will have you take it all out and replace it with new ones. Again. Remember last time?"_

_Carlisle mentally winced when his daughter reminded him of the little incident that they had. Let's just say, it didn't end well._

Carlisle smiled as the memory stopped. He made up his mind. He's going to win Esme back on the staff dinner at the hospital. His pride doesn't matter anymore. All he wanted was to get his children

back in the house, and to have his wife back in his arms.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

**To be continued...**

**I am VERY SORRY! I'm admitting it now... I DO have a writer's block... -.- I really have no idea what to do. I've been listening to random songs to get a couple of ideas for the story. I am really sorry if I took a long time for this not so long chapter. But look on the bright side! At least I'm not planning on abandoning this story(: Oh, if you guys are fans of NCIS and are Jibbs shippers, I'm writing a story. I'm not sure when I'm going to put it up, but I already started.**

**You guys know I love reviews(:**


	10. Hero

**Chapter 10: Hero**

The staff in Forks General Hospital were all gossiping about the upcoming staff party that the hospital owner will hold in gratitude for his staff.

_Let me be your hero_

In the nurse's lounge...

Nurse 1: "Soooo... Have you heard?"

Nurse 2: "About what?"

Nurse 1: "Dr. Alejandro will be bringing Esme along as his plus one to the party!"

Nurse 2: "Really?"

Nurse 1: "Yeah. I wonder what Dr. Cullen thinks?"

Nurse 2: "Does it matter? I thought they were already divorced?"

Angelica walked in and plopped down on the couch.

Angelica: "They're not."

Nurse 2: "And how do you know this?"

Angelica: "I was at Carlisle's place... I saw the divorce papers ripped into pieces. Only Esme's signature was on it."

Nurse 1: "Oh of course you would know about it."

Angelica: "Excuse me?"

Nurse 2: "Don't you feel sorry for yourself?"

Angelica: "Why would I?"

Nurse 1: "You just ruined their marriage!"

Angelica: "Carlisle loves me!"

Nurse 2: "How are you so sure? YOU are no match for his WIFE."

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Angelica: "He doesn't have a wife anymore."

Nurse 1: "You just said so yourself. HE didn't sign the divorce papers. THEY are STILL married."

Nurse 2: "So technically, you're still just a mistress..." she said smugly.

Angelica glared at them and stalked out of the lounge.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight_

Cullen residence...

Rosalie paced in the kitchen.

Emmett: "You know Rose, I really don't want to have to replace the wood if you keep on pacing."

Jasper: "Yeah, just pace in the living room. It's carpeted. It's waaaay easier."

Rosalie: "Shut up you two! I'm worried!"

Edward: "Why?"

Rosalie: "You know there's a chance that our plan might not work right?"

Edward: "Relax! It will. We made it. So obviously it WILL work."

Rosalie sighed and sat on one of the stools opposite the boys.

Jasper: "Anyone know where Alice is?"

Rosalie: "She's with Nicole. They picked Esme's dress up."

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Esme: "I heard my name...?" she said. As she came down from the stairs.

Emmett: "Oh Alice and Nicole picked your dress up."

As if on cue, Nicole walked in with Alice. She tossed her car keys on the table and Alice placed a black dress bag beside it.

Esme: "I... I don't think I can go..."

Jasper: "And why not?"

Esme: "Carlisle's there..."

Edward: "So?"

Esme: "Well, I don't really want to see him..."

Nicole: "Too late! We already have your dress! And besides, you'll love the dress. I picked it out myself!"

Esme: "I suppose I can..."

Before she can finish her sentence, the girls dragged her back up the stairs and in her room to get her ready.

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care you're here, tonight_

Back in the hospital...

Random Doctor: "So Carlisle, who are you going with to the party?"

Carlisle: "Nurse Angelica probably."

Random Doctor: "Ah. Her? I heard she's got the hots for you."

Carlisle: "So I've heard..."

Random Doctor: "Ei, are the rumors true?"

Carlisle: "Depends..." he said. Raising his eyebrows.

Random Doctor: "You had an affair with her."

Carlisle: "Have."

Random Doctor: "Still? What about your wife? I heard she's gonna be at the party."

Carlisle: "I'm planning to dump Angelica at the party and get my wife back."

Random Doctor: "I see... Well, good luck with that pal."

Carlisle: "Yeah..."

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Nicole: "That is absolutely major! Yes! Don't you guys just love my fashion sense?"

Jasper: "You look very nice Esme."

Esme: "Thank you Jasper."

Alejandro: "I like the color. Who picked it?"

**(a/n: dress pic is in my profile.)**

Nicole: "That would be moi."

Alejandro: "It's really nice."

Jasper: "She picked it!"

Alice: "Where's the camera?"

Esme: "Alice! Please..."

Alejandro: "Ahahahaha. It's fine. Hey, I want a souvenir too okay?"

Emmett: "Hahaha. Sure man."

Alice: "Awww! The two of you look soooo cute together!"

Esme: "Alice..."

Alice: "Thank you Alice. You guys are too nice to me."

Rosalie: "Well, off the two of you go! Bye!"

Edward closed the door and glared at Alice.

Edward: "Was that really necessary?"

Alice: "What?"

Edward: "Awww! The two of you look soooo cute together!" he said. Mimicking Alice's voice.

Alice: "I don't talk like that!"

Edward: "Oh sure."

_Oh, I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care you're here, tonight_

Everyone was dancing and twirling on the dance floor...

Angelica: "Carlisle! Come on! I want to dance!"

Carlisle: "You can dance on your own..."

He was cut in mid sentence as Esme and THAT guy stepped in through the doors. Angelica looked at where he was staring and tried to turn him away.

Angelica: "Carlisle please..."

Carlisle: "No. I'm so sick of you trying to control me. We're over."

Angelica: "What? No! Please..."

But Carlisle already walked off. Angelica looked at where Esme was dancing and laughing with Alejandro.

_Angelica: "That bitch will pay."_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Carlisle made his way towards Esme. He tapped on Alejandro's shoulder.

Carlisle: "Would you mind if I take over?"

Alejandro glared at him but stepped aside to give way to him and stalked off towards the food.

Esme: "Carlisle, what are you doing?"

Carlisle: "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am."

Esme: "Carlisle, we've already been through this whole sorry thing. Please just..."

Carlisle "Please, Esme. I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry for having too much pride in myself, I'm sorry for cheating, I'm sorry for neglecting you, I'm sorry for everything that I have done. Please, I just want you

and the children back. I want you back in my arms..."

At that point, they stopped dancing. They we're just holding onto each other. Carlisle leaned in and captured her lips with his. They were engaged in a passionate kiss and was broken when there was

a loud clap of thunder. Esme pulled away and had unshedable tears.

Carlisle: "Esme? Esme, what's wrong?"

Esme gave him a sad and hurt look and walked out of the building and out into the pouring rain...

_I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain_

_(I can be your hero, baby)_

_And I will stand by you, forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_An' I can be you hero_

**To be continued...**

**Well, I added another twist... Angelica wants revenge... Will Esme and Carlisle finally make up? What tragedy will they face ahead of them?**

**What do you guys think of "Before The Storm by: Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus"? If you guys hate any of them, don't think about them... Plz! I want your opinion on the lyrics of the song. Cuz I **

**wanna know if it will fit the next chapter...?**

**They'll kinda have a "moment" under the pouring rain... ahemHINTahemahem...**

**It doesn't have lemons. FYI. Cuz I'm really a dork for putting lemons in. My hand literary started shaking just by typing the kiss scene. O.O And before you guys ask, I have no idea if there's **

**such thing as "unshedable"...**

**You guys know I love reviews(:**


	11. Before The Storm

**Sooo sorry for not updating in a long time. I have school tomorrow. And I had the Student Council stuff to take care of and we had to plan things for the school and organize... stuff... really boring and busy week for me.**

**Anyway, I saw this thing on the internet where Elizabeth Reaser said: "There was an action scene I did with Peter [Facinelli] where we were in a battle. We fight together – because we we're a team and he's so protective he wouldn't let me fight by myself – it's pretty intense." it just made me awwwwwwwed XD**

**Chapter 11: Before The Storm**

_Yeah, whoa_

Esme ran as fast as she could in human speed out the hospital.

_I know this isn't what I wanted_

_I never thought it'd come this far_

_Just thinking back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are_

Carlisle: "Esme! Esme!"

She can hear Carlisle calling after her. Their footsteps echoing down the hallways.

Carlisle: "Esme!"

Esme: "Just leave me alone Carlisle!"

_We were young, and times were easy_

_But I could see it's not the same_

_I'm standing here, but you don't see me_

_Give it all for that to change_

_And I don't want to lose her, don't wanna let her go_

Esme ran into the pouring rain. Oblivious to the fact that she and her dress are getting soaked by the rain.

Carlisle: "Esme! Please... Just..."

Esme: "I've had enough Carlisle! I-"

Carlisle: "Please! Just give us another chance!"

_Standing out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

_'Cause I will leave you alone_

Esme stopped in her tracks and whipped around.

Esme: "Why?"

Carlisle: "I... I..."

Esme: "Do you think what you did was right? Do you expect me to just accept the reason that you gave me? That you were JUST tempted?"

Carlisle: "I... No. I expected that you were going to react this way... But please, Esme..."

_Flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold ya_

_Like I did before the storm_

_Yeah, before the storm_

Esme: "What do you expect me to do Carlisle? To just stand around looking like the perfect housewife? Being your arm candy? Smiling at everyone... Pretending like there's nothing wrong?"

Carlisle: "No. The only thing I want is you..."

Esme's eyes shined with tears.

_With every strike of lightning_

_Comes a memory that lasts_

_And not a word is left unspoken_

_As a thunder starts to crash_

_Maybe I should give up_

Carlisle approached Esme and held her close to him. Esme clutched to him as if she's holding on for her life.

Esme: "Promise me something..."

Carlisle: "Anything for you my angel..."

Esme: "I don't want anything like this to happen again."

_Standing out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

_'Cause I will leave you alone_

Carlisle: "I promise. I promise you with my own life."

Esme laughed.

Carlisle: "What's so funny?"

Esme: "You do know that we're both dead right?

Carlisle: "Let me re-phrase that then. I promise you that the day I'll stop loving you is the day I close my eyes forever."

_Flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold ya_

_Like I did before the storm_

Carlisle ran with Esme back to their new house where six teenagers were waiting. Esme kept on thinking back to what Carlisle said.

_Carlisle: "I promise you that the day I'll stop loving you is the day I close my eyes forever."_

They were in close proximity of the house and Edward probably heard what was going on inside her head. When they opened the door...

Nicole: "Aww! He really told her that? That is soooo cute! I never knew that dad can be sooo sooo..."

Esme: "Romantic?"

They all turned around at her voice.

Rosalie: "You're home early."

_Trying to keep the light from going out_

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart_

_They always say a heart is not a home_

_Without the one who gets you through the storm_

Alice: "Look at your dress! It's ruined!"

Esme: "About that..."

Carlisle: "We're sorry." He said. As he stepped inside the house.

Nicole: "You're back?"

Carlisle: "I'm sorry. For all the things that has happened. I hope you guys can forgive me..."

Emmett: "Well Esme already forgave you... So it's really no use to not forgive you anyway."

Jasper: "Welcome back."

Carlisle: "Thank you. It's good to be back. Especially when it makes our family complete."

_Standing out in the rain_

_Knowing that it's really over_

_Please don't leave me alone_

They all hugged. Everyone was happy. Somewhere outside their house, there was a lone figure standing beside a tree. Undetected. There was only one thing on its mind. Revenge.

_Flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold ya_

_Like I did before the storm_

_Like I did before the storm_

**I know! It's really short. I'm sorry. I'm just out of ideas and plots right now. But hey, like I said right? School is about to start and I have more daydreaming and imagining time when I don't want to listen to one of those borning lectures again. :D**

**You know I love reviews!(:**


	12. When You Tell Me That You Love Me

**I am soooo sorry! I haven't updated in a while. It was really bugging me that I haven't updated in a long time and you guys probably thought that I abandoned the story. I really had no idea **

**what to do next. I considered just dropping the revenge thing. But the reviews that you guys gave really said that you guys want the revenge thing from Angelica. Soooo... yea. I guess imma do **

**it then. And I'm sorry for using sorry too much and for sooooo many periods. XD The song's by Westlife feat. Diana Ross.**

**Chapter 12: When You Tell Me That You Love Me**

_I wanna call the stars_

_Down from the sky_

_I wanna live a day_

_That never dies_

_I wanna change the world_

_Only for you_

_All the impossible_

_I wanna do_

In the Cullen household...

Nicole: "Emmeeeeeeeeeeeeett!"

Emmett: "Haha! Want it back?"

Rosalie: "Emmett! Give it back to her."

Emmett: "Nope."

Nicole: "Moooooom!"

Esme: "Give it back to her."

Jasper: "Emmett, really. You're so immature."

Nicole: "Give me my phone back!"

The main door opens and Carlisle steps in.

He was welcomed by two upside down couches, and two people running around.

Esme was standing on the last step, Rosalie was by the fireplace, Edward was in the kitchen, and Alice

was standing by the dining table, and Jasper was looking over them from the second floor.

Carlisle walked up to Esme and kissed her.

_I wanna hold you close_

_Under the rain_

_I wanna kiss your smile_

_And feel the pain_

_I know what's beautiful_

_Looking at you_

_In a world of lies_

_You are the truth_

Carlisle: "Hi" he whispered. Holding on to her waist.

Esme: "Hey" she smiled.

Esme's hair covered her face as the wind from Nicole and Emmett whipped around them.

Carlisle: "What's going-"

Nicole: "Emmeeeeeeett! My phone!"

Esme: "Do I need to say more?" she started laughing.

Carlisle: "I think I already know why" laughing along with her. "I love you."

Esme: "I love you too" she smiled at him and gave him another kiss.

It was interrupted when Emmett was sent flying through the window by a really pissed off and annoyed sister.

_And baby_

_Everytime you touch me_

_I become a hero_

_I'll make you safe_

_No matter where you are_

_And bring you_

_Everything you ask for_

_Nothing is above me_

_I'm shining like a candle in the dark_

_When you tell me that you love me_

They were all sitting in front of the fireplace.

Laughing at Edward's jokes.

None of them noticed the lone shadow moving behind the trees.

Quietly plotting against them.

Nicole sat up straight and looked outside.

Carlisle: "Something wrong?"

Nicole: "I'm not really sure."

She caught a movement in the darkness that surrounds the house.

Alice: "What's up?"

Nicole: "Nothing. I'm probably just imagining things."

She sat back down on the floor leaning on Esme and Carlisle's legs.

_I wanna make you see_

_Just what I was_

_Show you the loneliness_

_And what it does_

_You walked into my life_

_To stop my tears_

_Everything's easy now_

_I have you here_

Next morning...

Nicole: "I'm not going to school..."

Rosalie: "Why not?"

Nicole: "I'm not feeling so well..."

Esme: "Alright. Will you be okay here alone for a little while? Because they have to go to school, I have to go to downtown to pick up a couple of things, and your dad has to go to the hospital."

Nicole: "Yeah. I'm just gonna stay upstairs anyway."

Esme: "Okay. Love you."

Nicole: "Love you too."

She walked up to her room and fell asleep.

_And baby_

_Everytime you touch me_

_I become a hero_

_I'll make you safe_

_No matter where you are_

_And bring you_

_Everything you ask for_

_Nothing is above me_

_I'm shining like a candle in the dark_

_When you tell me that you love me_

Shadow: "Are you sure they left?"

Anonymous: "Yes."

Shadow: "And she's alone?"

Anonymous: "Yes."

Shadow: "Your plan better work."

Anonymous: "She's no match for me. She's a half vampire, I'm full."

Shadow: "She's the fastest in her family."

Anonymous: "I'm stronger than her."

Shadow: "This better work."

Anonymous: "It will."

Shadow: "Do you need my help in anything?"

Anonymous: "Just shut up. You can't do anything to help. She can easily kill you with the snap of her finger human!"

_In a world without you_

_I would always hunger_

_All I need is your love to make me stronger_

The whole morning passed by fast for the Cullen siblings.

It was already lunch time. They sat on their usual table with one vacant seat between Emmett and Alice.

Alice: "Oh my God."

Jasper: "Are you okay?"

Alice: "Call Esme and Carlisle! Tell them to meet us at home!"

While they were driving home, Jasper finished the phone call.

Rosalie: "What did you see?" she asked worriedly. Thinking of their sister alone at home.

Alice: "I saw a shadow and a vampire I don't know and he broke inside our house."

They all stepped on the gas and hurried home. Not knowing what they will find.

_And baby_

_Everytime you touch me_

_I become a hero_

_I'll make you safe_

_No matter where you are_

_And bring you_

_Everything you ask for_

_Nothing is above me_

_I'm shining like a candle in the dark_

_When you tell me that you love me_

The Cullen's met outside. All of them just in time to see Esme's and Carlisle's car pull over.

Esme: "What happened?" she ran out of her car.

Jasper: "Alice saw that there was a shadow in the forest with an unknown vampire. Then the said vampire broke inside the house."

Esme: "Did any of you check on Nicole yet?"

Edward: "We just got here the same time as both of you did."

Carlisle: "She's here alone?"

Rosalie: "She wasn't feeling well this morning."

They all walked inside the house. Emmett was the first one and they were all surprised that he was

quiet.

Rosalie walked around him and gasped.

Everyone else looked at the scene in front of them.

There was a crack on the wall and blood running down.

The floor had drops and trails of blood leading to the couch where there was more blood.

A big pool of blood near the couch and the couch itself had blood smears all over it.

Esme walked near the pool of blood.

Carlisle: "Esme... Don't."

But Esme didn't listen. A shiny white gold colored object lying near the pool of blood shined and caught her attention. She bent down and picked it up.

Everyone crowded around her.

Emmett: "Isn't that...?"

Rosalie: "I think so."

Jasper ran up the stairs and they all heard the doors open and slam close.

Then Jasper re-appeared beside Alice. Esme turned around and looked at him.

Jasper: "She's not there. Her bed looks like she slept there. It's already cold though. Everything upstairs is the way it still is when we left."

Emmett: "Except here."

Jasper: "Except here."

Carlisle caught Esme when her legs gave out and carried her outside.

She was holding on to the necklace tightly and sobbing on Carlisle's neck.

Carlisle: "We'll find her... Don't worry."

Esme: "I need her... Please..."

Carlisle: "We all do..." he sighed, and sat down on the last step.

Carlisle looked at Edward and he nodded. Edward turned around and gathered all his siblings to work out a plan.

_You love me_

_When you tell me that you love me_

What happened in the house earlier...

The unknown vampire easily got inside the Cullen household.

Nicole woke up when the lock downstairs clicked.

She got up and walked slowly down the stairs.

The vampire saw her and tried to grab her.

She tried to run away from him only to be grabbed on the leg.

Nicole was slammed against the white wall which cracked and drew blood from her head.

She slid down the wall and left a path going down.

She crawled away from him and some of the blood started dripping on the carpet.

Anonymous vampire: "No one's here to help you."

Nicole: "What do you want from me?"

Anonymous vampire: "Your father left my sister and went running back to your mother."

Nicole: "That nurse?" she whispered quietly. Her head lolling to the side of the now blood stained couch.

Anonymous: "He wouldn't go back to her," he paced in front of her, "she was very, very sad. She wanted him to pay."

Nicole: "What do I have to do with it?"

He grabbed her by the neck. Her necklace got caught with one of the strings from the couch which

caused the lock of the necklace to snap and fall near the rapidly growing pool of blood.

Anonymous vampire: "The best way to get revenge is to take something really important from him."

He dropped her on the floor and she winced and started to tear up from the pain.

Anonymous vampire: "Payback's a bitch DARLING."

The last thing she remembered was being lifted off of the floor and feeling cold air surround her and she succumbed to the darkness.

**Author's Note: Again. I am sooo sorry for not updating soon. I have 3 days off from school for some reason. But hey, im not complaining! It gave me more time to write even though im **

**supposed to be memorizing stuff for decathlon. FYI, im not a nerd! Uhm, another thing. I changed the links in my profile for the props that I used for all my stories. I just put up one link so my **

**profile wouldn't look really long. So i just labeled the photos so you guys would know which one is which and where it was used for.**

**As you guys already know, I love reviews(:**


	13. It's Not Easy

**I am really clueless as to where I'm going with the story. This story is so far the only story that's taking really long. Anyway, I'm thinking to write another story after I finish this whole thing. **

**Maybe a Grey's Anatomy fic or a Harry Potter one, or a Justice League one. Or maybe a Twilight story again? LOL. I'm not sure yet XD. The song for this chapter is called Superman (It's Not **

**Easy) by: Five for Fighting. I'm not really a fan of Superman. I'm more of Wonder Woman/Batman. But the song's nice.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything or anyone from Twilight.**

**Chapter 13: It's Not Easy**

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naïve_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me_

Tension hung in the air the next day. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Alice were outside sitting on the rocks near the pond talking quietly. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the new couch when

Edward came in. Esme was hiding her face on the crook of Carlisle's neck while he was hugging her.

Carlisle: "Did any of you get anything when you guys cleaned the house up?"

Edward: "Not really. All we know is that there was an unknown vampire that broke inside the house and... you know..."

Carlisle: "Yes" his hold on Esme tightened.

The others came in with Jasper leading.

Jasper: "We have an idea who might have done this."

Esme straightened up.

Esme: "Who?"

Rosalie: "Well, we think that the nurse at the hospital wanted revenge on Carlisle."

Emmett: "So, she probably had someone kidnap Nicole because she knows that Nicole is really important to all of us especially to you and Esme."

Alice: "And we believe that IF she's really the mastermind behind all of this then in her point of view, kidnapping Nicole would cause you pain."

Edward: "And make not only you suffer, but Esme too..."

Jasper: "Right."

_I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane_

_I'm more than some pretty face beside a train_

_And it's not easy to be me_

Carlisle: "But who is the vampire?"

Jasper: "I did a background check on Angelica. She has a brother who mysteriously disappeared for a whole week while on a business trip in Italy. Then came back a few days after looking really pale

and apparently has bright red eyes in which he said was because of some emergency operation that he got."

Alice: "And we all know what or who for that matter is involved when something weird happens in Italy."

Carlisle: "The Volturi."

Rosalie: "Exactly."

Esme: "How do we find them?"

Edward: "They have a vacation house that they inherited from their parents just outside Forks."

Esme: "We should go now."

Carlisle: "Honey, even if we have an idea where our daughter is, we cannot just ambush them and demand where Nicole is..."

Esme: "We don't have enough time! I know she's only been gone for a day but a lot of things can happen in minutes! Let alone hours that eventually turned into a day!"

_I wish that I could cry_

_Fall upon my knees_

_Find a way to lie_

_'Bout a home I'll never see_

Carlisle: "Esme, I know. Please, calm down."

Esme started pacing in front of the fireplace. All eyes on her.

Emmett: "She's right though. We don't know what they did to my little sister!"

Rosalie: "There's really no other option other than just going there and try to get Nicole. I don't think it would be that hard since the nurse's brother is only one vampire and there's seven of us."

Alice: "Emmett can take him down in a heartbeat!"

Emmett: "Hell to the yes!"

Every one looked at him and they laughed. But Esme turned away from them.

Carlisle stood up and held her face between his hands.

Carlisle: "Hey, we're going."

Esme: "What?"

Carlisle: "We're going and getting our daughter back right NOW."

Esme smiled and hugged Carlisle tightly.

Esme: "Thank you."

Carlisle: "Anything for you, my sweet."

They left the Cullen house and ran as fast as they could to the direction that Edward was leading them to.

_It may sound absurd but don't be naïve_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed but won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream?_

_And it's not easy to be me_

Somewhere in the basement of a house outside of Forks...

Nicole was on the floor. Her hands were chained to one of the pipes that's jutting out from the floor and into the ceiling. Her head was lolling from side to side and her eyes were unfocused.

The door opened and Angelica and the still unknown vampire stepped inside the stuffy basement.

Angelica: "I specifically told you to not hurt her!"

Vampire: "I had no choice! She almost got away!"

_Up up and away away from me_

_Well it's alright_

_You can all sleep sound tonight_

_I'm not crazy or anything_

Angelica walked towards her and forced her to look up. Nicole groaned in pain.

Angelica: "Hmm... oh so truly very sorry 'bout this pumpkin. You just HAVE to get involved in my plans," she started pacing in front of her, "you see, I'm actually a nice person. But what your father did

was unacceptable."

She didn't get any response.

Angelica: "They obviously know what happened to you already no thanks to that seer sister of yours."

Nicole tried to pull the chains tying her to the pipe.

Angelica: "It's no use cheesecake. You can't even give me any response and look straight. Let alone trying to get away or stand up or whatever it is you're doing."

She straightened herself when suddenly, there was a loud crash upstairs. She ran up and found her brother torn into pieces and whose body was slowly burning in the fire in the living room. She didn't

have a chance to react when all of a sudden, she was grabbed from behind. She felt immense pain as she was slowly killed by Jasper Cullen.

Esme ran dashed down the stairs and into the basement and let out a strangled cry.

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naïve_

_Mean weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees_

The rest of the Cullen's ran down to the basement. Esme already freed Nicole from the pipes and was cradling her limp form. Carlisle knelt next to them.

Carlisle: "She has lost so much blood. We need to get her to the hospital!"

Esme nodded and directed Emmett to carry Nicole out the house.

Carlisle and Esme were running at the back of the group. Carlisle occasionally squeezed her hand and whispered assurances to her ear.

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_

_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_

_Only a man in a funny red sheet_

_Looking for special things inside of me_

_-Flashback-_

_When Carlisle left, Edward dragged Nicole and Rosalie back outside to the forest. Esme came down a minute after they left._

_Esme: "Where are they again?"_

_Emmett: "Edward dragged them to the forest."_

_In the middle of the forest..._

_Nicole: "I can't believe daddy didn't tell her..."_

_Rosalie: "We already gave him a chance. I knew that bastard wouldn't do any good!"_

_Esme: "What the hell are they talking about?"_

_Nicole: "Edward, are you gonna tell mommy?"_

_Edward: " I don't know... I really don't know how to say it... We can't just go up to her and say, oh yeah Esme, I stopped by at the hospital and saw that Carlisle is cheating on you with one of the red headed nurses!"_

_Nicole: "What do we do then? Daddy won't tell her!"_

_Rosalie: "Why don't we wait until tonight? If he doesn't tell her, then we will. I don't know if she'll believe us, but it's better than not telling her."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Doctor: "Clear!"

A long beep can be heard echoing inside the room.

Outside...

Esme was pacing and Carlisle was following her.

Esme: "Carlisle, what's going on? She's been in there for God knows how long already!"

Carlisle: "The best doctors are working on her Esme... She's pull through this."

Emmett: "Yeah... We didn't even get to play that new game that she got me for Christmas..."

Alice: "Which one? That Call of Duty: Black Ops one?"

Emmett: "Yeah..."

Emmett earned a small smile from all of them.

Back inside the room...

_-Flashback-_

_Carlisle ran with Esme back to their new house where six teenagers were waiting. Esme kept on thinking back to what Carlisle said._

_Carlisle: "I promise that the day I'll stop loving you is the day I close my eyes forever."_

_They were in close proximity of the house and Edward probably heard what was going on inside her head. When they opened the door..._

_Nicole: "Aww! He really told her that! That is sooooo cute! I never knew that dad can be sooo sooo..."_

_Esme: "Romantic?"_

_They all turned around at the sound of her voice._

_-End of flashback-_

Doctor: "Charge to 400!"

Nurse: "Charged."

Doctor: "Clear!"

_Inside of me, inside of me, yeah_

_Inside of me, inside of me_

_-Flashback-_

_Carlisle was walking at the park. His arms were around Angelica. Why is he still together with her? Oh that's right. He has no one. Everybody in the hospital already knows that his wife and kids left him because _

_of his affair with her._

_Carlisle: "Might as well take advantage of it..."_

_He pushed Angelica against a tree and started kissing down her neck. He was about to pull her blouse lower when he smelled it. He smelled HER. That Lavender scent that's so familiar to him._

_Carlisle: "It's impossible. She left you already. You don't know where she is."_

_He tried to ignore it when the smell got stronger. This time the Lavender scent was mixed with Roses and Pines..._

_Carlisle: "Esme..."_

_Edward: "Well, you got one... It's also Edward and Nicole..."_

_Carlisle whipped around. Blocking Angelica from their view._

_Esme: "Hello Carlisle."_

_Nicole: "You don't really need to hide her from us you know. We already saw her."_

_Carlisle cleared his throat._

_Carlisle: "Esme."_

_Esme: "Let's just skip the introductions shall we?"_

_Carlisle: "If you want."_

_Angelica: "Carlisle, what-"_

_She went around Carlisle and saw that he was talking to the three Cullen's._

_Angelica: "Well, well, well... Look at what the wind blew in?"_

_Nicole: "Look at what the cat dragged in? A rotten looking treat. The cat must have bad taste."_

_Angelica: "Why I oughtta-"_

_Esme: "Carlisle, I came here because I wanted to give you another chance. But you looked like you already moved on..."_

_Carlisle: "No... It's not what you think..."_

_Esme: "Not what I think? Yeah. That's what other people say Carlisle... NOT WHAT WE THINK... That won't work on me..."_

_She turned and walked away. She got in the car and kept a straight face. When they got on the freeway, Esme started dry-sobbing._

_Esme: "Look at our family! It's already broken!"_

_Edward: "It's not broken. We're still a whole family. Just don't include Carlisle... We're still happy with our lives."_

_Esme: "How am I supposed to be sure of that?"_

_Edward: "You don't see us crying and being depressed right?"_

_Esme: "No... But..."_

_Edward: "But nothing. We're happy okay? And that's what matters."_

_-End of Flashback-_

The long beep that was a tell-tale sign that whoever was the machine hooked up to has no more heartbeat.

Nurse: "Time of death?"

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_

_I'm only a man looking for a dream_

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_

_And it's not easy, it's not easy to be me_

**Author's note: Yeah... Maybe the flashbacks were kinda annoying. But it has something to do with the chapter okay? What I had in mind was, the first flashback made her flat line. But at the **

**same time, when the doctor was trying to revive her, the other flashback was a good memory. So, as she was kinda dying (awwww... TT_TT I know. It's sad :( ) her mind was kinda confused **

**as to whether she should die cuz of the bad things that happened throughout her life (well, in this story anyway). You guys get what I'm kinda trying to explain so far? If you watched Grey's **

**Anatomy, when someone was about to die, they kinda see their life or what happened in their life flash before their eyes? So yea... whoa. This is a long note. But I appreciate you for continuing **

**to support my story :D As usual, listen to the song if you're not familiar with it. It's nice ;P**

**You know I love reviews!(:**


	14. Moon River

**I seriously wanna thank EsmeAliceRose for still supporting my story :D I do mean it. I know the story has ups and downs and she still continued to show her support in the story. So, a REALLY **

**REALLY BIG THANK YOU from me(: The theme for this chapter is Moon River by Henry Mancini and his orchestra. I just got addicted to it last night XD aside from Raise Your Glass by P!nk LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything or anyone from the Twilight Saga**

**Chapter 14: Moon River**

_Moon river, wider than a mile_

_I'm crossing you in style some day_

_Oh dream maker, you heart breaker_

_Wherever you're going, I'm going your way_

Nurse: "Time of Death?"

Doctor: "No! Charge to 500!"

Nurse: "But doctor..."

Doctor: "I said charge! I'll be damned if I let Carlisle's daughter die on my watch!"

Nurse: "I'm sorry doctor. Charged to 500."

_-Nicole's POV-_

_Nicole: "Where am I? Why is it so bright here?"_

_Unknown voice: "You are in a place between the Earth and Skies."_

_Nicole: "Uhm, okay? Am I dead?"_

_Unknown voice: "As of now, no. The place between the Earth and Skies is simply a barrier or a gateway to the Heavens and Hell."_

_Nicole: "Oh well. I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell soo-"_

_The unknown voice suddenly appeared. It was an angel._

_Angel: "Oh no my child. You are not going anywhere. You are staying on Earth."_

_Nicole: "No! Why!"_

_Angel: "Are you not happy that you are going to live?"_

_Nicole: "No. I'm already tired. I'm so goddamn tired of everything that happened in my life!"_

_Angel: "So you want to die?"_

_Nicole: "No... DUH."_

_Angel: "The Heavens don't take kindly to sarcastic people."_

_Nicole: "Like I said lady, I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell."_

_Angel: "If you die, don't you think your family will suffer?"_

_Nicole: "I don't care anymore! I don't have a family! Not since after what my father did!"_

_Angel: "He was already forgiven. He is completely devoted to his family. To all of you."_

_Nicole: "I don't care. Just take me now. Kill me, or whatever it is you have to do!"_

_Angel: "Do you know how many people are here everyday? Some of them are begging to live their lives again. To be back down there and be reunited with their family! And here you are, wishing to die all _

_because of a simple mistake!"_

_Nicole hung her head in shame. The angel approached her and lifted her face._

_Angel: "Give your father another chance. It was an honest mistake. Everyone makes mistakes and no one is perfect. You people would not be humans if you make mistakes. Just like that saying the mortals _

_have, forgive and forget. He is your father and he is a partial reason you are existing. There is a whole family down there waiting for you. Worrying themselves because they care about you and love you."_

_Nicole: "I'm sorry."_

_Angel: "Close your eyes my child. I will guide your soul back to its home."_

_-End of POV-_

Doctor: "Clear!"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Nurse: "Pulse is back to normal. Cardio is normal. Brain activity is normal."

Outside...

The doctor walks out of the room.

Carlisle: "What happened?"

Esme: "Is she okay?"

Emmett: "She's alive right?"

Alice: "Is she still breathing?"

Doctor: "Please. Calm down. The patient is alive. She's alright, and breathing on her own. We did have a minor problem. She flat lined and we had to charge it up to 500 which was extremely

dangerous. But she did not show any side effects from the shock."

Rosalie: "Can we see her?"

Doctor: "Of course."

They all walked in the room and surrounded the bed.

Nicole opened her eyes and saw her whole family surrounding her.

Esme: "Hi baby."

Nicole: "Hi..."

Carlisle: "How are you feeling?"

Nicole: "Better..."

Emmett: "You scared the shizz out of us dude! While they were all pacing outside I was worrying myself sick cuz I thought we weren't gonna have the chance to play with the christmas gift that you

gave me!"

Nicole: "I'm sorry."

Emmett: "Nahhh... It's fine."

The siblings continued to talk while Esme and Carlisle went in front of the window.

Esme: "It's over..."

Carlisle: "Yeah... Listen, Esme... I'm really sorry..."

Esme: "Shhh... I know. We already had this conversation before."

Carlisle: "I just-"

He was silenced with Esme's lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she in turn wrapped her arms on his neck. When the kiss got more heated they pulled apart and leaned their

foreheads together. Their heads snapped up when Emmett gave a loud wolf whistle. They looked like two teenagers caught doing something they shouldn't.

Jasper: "Jeez Carlisle. Don't stop on our account." he said playfully.

Carlisle: "Wasn't planning to."

Everyone was silenced and Esme raised her eyebrows at him.

Carlisle: "If you guys would excuse us... The five of you can keep Nicole company for a couple of minutes..."

Esme: "Make it hours."

Nicole: "Oh, that's just gross. I think you two can spend time with me later. The two of you are welcome to leave now! Bye!"

Everyone laughed at her. Esme and Carlisle walked to her bedside and gave her a kiss on the forehead and said a hurried goodbye to the rest. They were walking down the hallway towards their car,

or more of, Esme dragging Carlisle.

Carlisle: "They once said, patience is a virtue."

Esme: "I don't have patience right now. We have a lot of catching up to do." she said with a smile.

_Two drifters off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world to see_

_We're after the same rainbow's end_

_Waiting 'round the bend, my huckleberry friend_

_Moon river and me_

**The End.**

**Okay! Okay! I played a trick on you guys... -scratches head- She didn't die. I left you guys a clue! -glares- I had the nurse ask the TOD. Now, if you know some little stuff about medical **

**thingys, the doctor is the one that asks the TOD, not the nurse (as far as I know). And plus, the nurse asked XD Thank you again for supporting my story(: It means a lot when you guys leave **

**reviews and the way you guys take in my story. Soooooo... 'til next time.**

**Xoxo**

_**~P**_


End file.
